Recueil des Concours
by Krys Song Wu
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Ici sont réunis tous les textes que j'ai pu écrire au cours de différents concours, venez donc faire un tour ! - 6. Noyade : Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule regarde son précieux pays se faire engloutir sous les flots, aux côtés d'une personne qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais revoir.
1. Escarmouches et Facéties

Me revoici avec un recueil assez particulier puisque qu'il regroupe tous les One-Shot des différents concours Zelda auxquels j'ai participé. Les texte font généralement six pages et respectent tous un thème bien précis.

**Titre** : Escarmouches et Facéties

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Thème** : Escarmouches et Facéties

**Descriptif** : Titre imposé. Le texte doit être humoristique et comporter au moins une escarmouche et une facétie.

Ce texte là était un hors-concours, étant donné que j'ai été éliminée à la deuxième manche. Mais ça n'a pas empêché les jurés de me noter un minimum et de me mettre 15/20.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escarmouches et Facéties<strong>_

Une odeur de sel et de bois moisi flottait dans les airs.

Le hamac dans lequel Link dormait paisiblement se ballottait doucement de droite à gauche, berçant le jeune elfe dans son sommeil peuplé de fleurs multicolores et de papillons roses. Une secousse vint néanmoins secouer la couche, mais elle ne fut pas suffisante pour réveiller le bienheureux qui se contenta de se lover davantage dans ses couvertures en laissant s'échapper un soupir d'aise. Un deuxième ébranlement suivi, plus fort cette fois-ci. Ce dernier arracha au blond un grognement, il entrouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussi sec et de se retourner pour se rendormir.

Grave erreur.

- OH !

Sursautant violemment, Link bascula sur le côté. Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'une des cordes qui maintenaient son lit de fortune, puis leva le regard vers l'origine du hurlement.

- Tu sais, gamin, dit Naggi, si tu voulais flemmarder, fallait rester sur l'île de l'Aurore.

Le héros se mit debout et renifla en croisant les bras. L'imposant pirate qui lui faisait face rit, il s'avança et ébouriffa la tignasse d'or du jeune.

- Allez, Nico t'attends en cuisine, vas-y vite.

L'adulte réajusta son bandana jaune avant de sortir vaquer à ses devoirs. L'elfe, enfin seul, s'étira longuement avant de revêtir son éternelle tenue verte et de se mettre en route. Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes dans la dite cuisine où il fut accueilli par un toast volant qu'il arrêta sans mal.

- Alors, marin d'eau douce, on essayait encore de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire ?

Link sourit et alla s'asseoir à la table où patientait son supérieur.

- Oui, encore, répondit-il en baillant.

- Si Tetra apprenait ça, soupira Nico, y aurait déjà longtemps que tu serais passé par-dessus bord…

- Sûrement !

Les deux amis déjeunèrent ensemble avant de s'attaquer aux tâches qui les incombaient.

- Bon, on va commencer par éplucher quelques patates, dit le pirate, histoire de bien nous réveiller, on s'attaquera ensuite aux choses sérieuses.

Ils sortirent deux grand bacs avant d'en remplir un de pomme de terre et de s'armer d'épluche-patate. Link et Nico commencèrent leur longue besogne dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

- Il paraît que tu as encore eu des problèmes avec Gonzo hier…

- Oui, répondit le blond, à chaque fois que l'on se croise, ça tourne au vinaigre, il a failli me taper avec le marteau du gong. Oh, d'ailleurs ! Je lui ai trouvé un nouveau surnom !

- Essaye seulement de ne pas te faire tuer.

- C'est promis.

Ils terminèrent d'éplucher les patates en discutant avant de monter sur le pont.

Le bateau tanguait légèrement tandis qu'il fendait l'eau bleutée de la mer, mais le héros s'était très vite habitué à cela. Voilà déjà plusieurs mois qu'il naviguait en compagnie des pirates, et plus les jours défilaient, plus il appréciait leur compagnie. Le jeune elfe n'aurait pas supporté de rester sur son île, paradis limité par l'océan, infranchissable faute de petit bateau.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le Lion Rouge, le Roi d'Hyrule, son compagnon qui l'avait accompagné dans son aventure et qui avait subitement disparu une fois que la terre engloutie fut finalement totalement ensevelie sous les flots. La raison pour laquelle il avait insisté pour venir sur ce navire était l'irrésistible envie de revivre ces émotions fortes qu'il avait tant aimées. Il voulait encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade, sa sueur dégouliner le long de son dos, son sang taper contre ses temps et l'adrénaline parcourir son corps. Toutes ces sensations qui lui manquaient horriblement et qu'il recherchait à présent pour vaincre la monotonie de ses journées.

Il espérait chaque jour accoster une nouvelle île, la visiter et, égoïstement, trouver un moyen de transport pour explorer seul de nouveaux horizons, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et trouver une fois encore une mission où il devra risquer sa vie.

- Tu rêvasses encore, s'exaspéra Nico, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas monter en grade.

Redescendant sur terre, Link tapa gentiment le bras de son ami en rigolant. Ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre où ils saluèrent Sénèque, pirate efféminé qui envoya un baiser dans leur direction, et Mocco, qui ne les remarqua même pas, plongé dans l'un de ses bouquins. Ils traversèrent le pont avant qu'une personne, sautant sûrement de l'un des cordages, n'atterrissent devant eux.

- Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama la jeune femme. On est au beau milieu de la matinée, vous êtes en retard !

- Bonjour Tetra, dirent en chœur le blond et Nico.

- Tu as encore essayé de faire la grasse matinée, n'est-ce pas Link ? reprocha cette dernière en prenant un air mécontent.

L'intéressé rougit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement embarrassé. La chef des pirates soupira longuement.

- Bon, au travail, le pont va pas se nettoyer tout seul.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête avant de se précipiter vers le local où ils rangeaient le matériel de nettoyage, afin de ne pas essuyer un éventuel saut d'humeur de la part de la petite blonde. Ils y trouvèrent Zucco avec sa longue vue qui leur tendit deux balais-brosses et un seau.

- Au boulot, dit-il simplement.

Puis il partit à son poste, à la vigie.

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que Nico et Link frottait avec vigueur le sol, sous un soleil de plomb. Exténué, le héros s'arrêta et s'appuya sur son outil de travail en gémissant.

Midi approchait et son ventre grondait furieusement, il avait l'impression que sa langue n'était plus que du papier râpeux tellement il avait soif, et la chaleur qu'il faisait n'arrangeait rien. Il massa ses bras douloureux en soufflant.

- Toujours pas habitué à la tâche ? ricana son compagnon.

- Toujours pas fini de te moquer ? singea le blond en tirant la langue.

- Je prends ça pour un affront, rétorqua Nico.

Il se tourna vers Link et brandit son balai comme une arme en se mettant en position de combat, après avoir au préalable regardé s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

- En garde ! cria-t-il.

Le jeune elfe, sourire aux lèvres et oubliant complètement ses soucis, l'imita et engagea un court combat avec le pirate. Les manches s'entrechoquaient et les deux combattants improvisés se lançaient des piques qui accentuaient encore plus leur petite querelle. Au bout d'un certain moment, l'épéiste sentait remonter en lui tous ses sentiments enfouis et ses anciennes habitudes, ses gestes se firent plus fermes et il désarma son adversaire en un rien de temps.

- T'es pas rouillé au moins, plaisanta Nico.

- Une revanche ? proposa Link.

Son interlocuteur sourit et alla ramasser son balai pour se remettre en position.

- Ho, les filles ! fit au loin la voix de Zucco. C'est pas bientôt fini vos gamineries ?

Les deux intéressés levèrent la tête vers le haut du mât pour apercevoir le pirate qui les guettait au moyen de sa longue-vue. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous ensemble avant de terminer leur tâche et de se rendre aux cuisine où les attendait un repas bien mérité.

Déjà, en s'engouffrant dans le couloir, on pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de poisson frit. Link grimaça, depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur le bateau, ses repas se constituaient principalement de poisson frais, de patates ou encore de viande séchée. Longtemps déjà que les légumes avaient été consommés, et le peu d'escales qu'ils faisaient ne leur permettaient pas toujours de se réapprovisionner correctement, au grand dam du blond dont la soupe de sa mémé commençait à terriblement lui manquer.

Nico et son ami pénétrèrent dans la pièce au repas et y découvrirent Naggi et Mocco, déjà en train de manger.

- Vos assiettes vous attendent, déclara le binoclard en les désignant du menton.

Bavant littéralement, les nouveaux venus se jetèrent sur leur repas et le dévorèrent en un clin d'œil tout en étanchant leur soif par de nombreux verres d'eau fraîche et légèrement salée. Repus, ils se laissèrent aller sur la table et somnolèrent à deux.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tetra ne passe dans les parages.

- Non mais j'hallucine ? Où vous vous croyez là ? Au travail où vous n'aurez pas de dîner ce soir !

Bondissant comme des ressorts, Link et Nico se mirent debout et s'attelèrent à faire la vaisselle sous l'œil aiguisé de la jeune femme qui resta un bon quart d'heure vérifier s'ils accomplissaient correctement leur tâche. Une fois partie, ils se détendirent et recommencèrent à chahuter en se lançant les éponges ou encore en s'aspergeant d'eau. Ils essuyèrent le tout, puis se séparèrent, ayant chacun un programme différent.

Le héros déambulait sur le bateau en sifflotant. Généralement, il n'avait rien à faire l'après-midi, à part se promener et flemmarder sur le pont.

Au détour d'un couloir, Link tomba sur Gonzo et son imposante carrure. Le jeune elfe n'appréciait guère ce pirate, et c'était réciproque, chaque rencontre se soldant par des insultes et même, quelquefois, des bagarres. L'adulte haïssait le héros, il était arrivé comme une fleur dans leur vie et tournait maintenant autour de leur chef, ce qu'il voyait d'un très mauvais œil. Il pensait que cette mauvaise graine avait une influence néfaste sur la jeune femme, son arrivée ayant entrainée sa disparition. Le blond, quand à lui, détestait la façon dont il le traitait, sa manie de toujours le rabaisser, de lui confier les tâches ingrates…

Ils s'affrontèrent mutuellement du regard avant que le plus âgé ne prenne la parole.

- Dégage de mon chemin, tapette à mouche.

- Toi de même, armoire à glace.

Gonzo foudroya des yeux son interlocuteur qui y resta indifférent.

- Respecter ses supérieurs, on t'a jamais appris ça sur ton île ?

- Je respecte ceux qui me respectent, rétorqua le plus jeune, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec toi, Gonz_es._

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux.

- Co-comment tu m'as appelé ! beugla-t-il.

- Gonzes, répéta Link avec un sourire, je trouve que cela te va très bien !

La montagne rugit en se jetant sur l'épéiste qui esquiva en riant et qui s'élança dans le couloir pour échapper à la fureur de son ennemi. Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée, alors qu'il commençait seulement à semer Gonzo, Link fut brusquement attiré dans une pièce dont la porte fut fermée. Le blond entendit « Gonzes » passer devant en soufflant comme un bœuf et s'éloigner. Le jeune se mit à rire.

- Pauvre Gonzo, soupira Sénèque, tu vas finir par le tuer un jour si tu le fais courir comme ça…

- Ça lui fait faire de l'exercice ! répondit l'elfe en remerciant le pirate.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs, Link rejoignit le pont et monta dans la vigie tenir compagnie à Zucco. Il passa le restant de l'après midi à scruter l'horizon avec la longue-vue de sa petite sœur Arielle en espérant y dénicher un petit bout de terre qu'il pourrait explorer.

Mais ses recherches furent vaines, l'océan étant calme et le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente quand il décolla l'objet de son œil rougi en soupirant. Saluant son compagnon, il descendit sur le pont et s'engouffra dans les cales. Il traversa quelques couloirs sans y croiser âme qui vive avant d'entrer à pas de loup dans une pièce meublée et coquette où il referma la porte avant de se diriger vers le bureau au fond.

- Et bien, ça bosse dur, dit Link au dessus de l'épaule de Tetra qui dessinait de petits moutons.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers l'elfe en se tenant la poitrine.

- Je serais bien tenté de te dire de te mettre au boulot, mais ça serait mesquin de ma part.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama la pirate. Tu aurais pu frapper !

- Je voulais te prendre par surprise, expliqua son ami en recula vers le lit, bon…

Il attrapa un oreiller qui traînait sur le matelas et sourit à pleine dents.

- Et si nous reprenions où nous en étions hier ?

A ces mots, Tetra se jeta sur le deuxième oreiller et évita le coup que le blond allait lui administrer.

La quotidienne bataille de polochon, ignorée par l'équipage, débuta. Ils sautaient sur les lits, renversaient les chaises, bougeaient les meubles, montaient sur le bureau, aussi bien qu'à la fin, la chambre était un véritable chantier.

Ils cessèrent plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque des plumes commençaient à voler à travers la pièce. Ils rirent en chœur avant de, spontanément, se mettre à ranger.

- Il va encore falloir racheter des oreillers, bougonna la jeune femme.

Ils finirent et, ensemble, ils allèrent à la cuisine manger.

Comme chaque soir, la totalité des pirates se réunissaient pour dîner, c'était comme une vieille tradition. L'ambiance était joyeuse et bonne enfant, principalement aidée par le tonneau de rhum posé en bout de table. Link n'y touchait pas, il était encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce genre de distraction, tout comme Tetra, qui guettait d'un air mauvais Gonzo et Naggi se saouler, aussi bien qu'ils se mirent à chanter vers la fin. Le repas se termina après une bataille de pomme de terre, pas cuites, directement piochées dans la réserve, ainsi qu'un habituel coup de gueule de la part de la pirate qui envoya tout le monde se coucher.

Après un général « Bonne nuit ! » assez enthousiaste, le héros rejoignit la cale qui lui avait été assignée et, après s'être déshabillé, se glissa dans son hamac. Il bougea un peu pour que sa couche se balance et ferma les yeux, bercé par le clapotis des vagues qui tapait contre la coque du bateau.

Demain encore, il se lèverait avec, au fond de lui, l'espoir. Celui de découvrir une nouvelle terre, celui de rencontrer et de nouer des liens avec de nouvelles personnes, celui de sortir de son quotidien et d'affronter de nouveaux dangers.

Demain, ce serait une nouvelle journée à vivre, pour lui, tout jeune matelot qu'il était.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis !<em>


	2. Alcool et Déboires

Voici un deuxième texte issu du concours suivant le texte d'avant.

**Titre** : Alcool et Déboires

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Thème** : Et cette cicatrice là, c'est quand il m'a fourré son épée dans le...

**Descriptif** : Le texte doit être avant tout humoristique et doit comporter une chute. L'oeuvre doit mettre en scène quatre méchant tirés de l'univers de Zelda qui doivent chacun dire une anecdote que leur vie de vilain, dont une avec Link. Enfin, il doit mettre en scène l'anniversaire de Ganon, ce dernier et Ganondorf étant deux entités bien distinctes.

Je tiens à préciser que grâce à ce texte, qui a obtenu la modique note de 15/20, une nouvelle fois, j'ai gagné la finale du concours dont je participais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alcool et Déboires<strong>_

Vaati tapait furieusement contre sa cuisse, accoudé contre la porte de son modeste carrosse. Le démon n'avait jamais été de nature très patiente, et il trouvait le trajet terriblement long. Il regarda dehors, excédé. Le temps était tout comme son humeur : de sombres nuages se profilaient à l'horizon, des grondements sourds retentissaient de temps à autre et des brises glacées s'infiltraient dans l'habitacle, glissant le long du cou légèrement découvert du démon. C'était une météo sublime pour ce dernier, rêvée même. Il aurait pu chevaucher les rafales, tourbillonner au beau milieu d'une tornade et jouer parmi les nuages, déclenchant tempête et vents violents, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pourrait rien faire de tout cela. Et ça, ça l'énervait beaucoup.

Il jeta un regard meurtrier vers l'enveloppe ocre posée à ses côtés, laquelle renfermait une invitation. Une feuille de papier tout à fait banale mais qui lui avait pourri la semaine entière. L'anniversaire de Ganon, une perte de temps monstrueuse plutôt.

Franchement, quel intérêt de faire une fête aussi grandiose pour un cochon dépourvu d'intelligence et dont les échecs font à eux seuls sa notoriété ? Et puis, inviter tout ce beau monde à une soirée alcoolisée n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout même. Cependant, Vaati sourit. Il voulait rester assez longtemps pour voir les premiers dégâts et ce dont seraient capables ses confrères. Après tout, ce serait peut-être amusant de voir les autres s'entretuer. Mais malgré cette perspective pour le moins attrayante, le Mage restait de mauvais poil. Jusqu'à ce moment, il devrait se mêler parmi les autres et ça, il le détestait le plus. Devoir côtoyer ces imbéciles serait le plus dur de la soirée, et il était certain qu'il allait tomber sur des perles rares qui ne manqueraient pas d'accentuer son aversion pour cette fête débile.

Laissant de côté ses sombres pensées, l'albinos soupira. Il croisa les bras et s'enfonça encore plus dans sa petite banquette grenat, soupirant d'aise. Il avait encore une quinzaine de minutes de répit, autant en profiter pour faire le vide dans son esprit, il en avait bien besoin. Il jeta un regard dehors, où un dense brouillard avait pris place, avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer le calme régnant.

Le carrosse filait silencieusement dans les airs, fendant la brume et avançant …

Une fine pluie commença à tomber, tapant doucement contre la vitre, dissipant quelque peu la brume épaisse qui entourait le véhicule. Le tonnerre gronda d'un coup, faisant sursauter le démon qui pesta. Même le temps était contre lui, c'était quelque chose.

L'habitacle s'ébranla légèrement. Vaati grogna et tapa un coup au plafond, pour bien faire comprendre qu'il fallait plus faire attention. La cinquantaine de chauve souris qui conduisait alors dut le comprendre et elle descendit un peu, évitant de traverser les nuages les plus sombres.

Progressivement, ils se dégagèrent du manteau cotonneux et se rapprochèrent lentement de la terre ferme.

L'ombre de sa destination se dessina finalement au loin, se dressant fièrement au beau milieu d'un champ de ruines. On pouvait déjà clairement entendre les râles des morts-vivants déambulant plus bas et une odeur pestilentielle embaumait l'air. Résigné, le sorcier se colla à la vitre et guetta le château à contrecœur.

Lorsque ce dernier fut bien en vue, Vaati manqua de s'étouffer : des guirlandes multicolores aux couleurs flashy insupportables avaient été accrochées un peu partout, des lanternes éclairaient chacune des meurtrières et, pour couronner le tout, une immense banderole rose se balançait entre deux tourelles et où l'on pouvait distinctement lire "Par ici, mes mignons !".

L'albinos se tapa le front. Et il avait quitté son manoir flottant pour ça ? Il fut tenté durant de longues minutes de faire demi-tour, il était encore temps, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas. Renonçant à son idée de fuite, la voiture atterrit doucement au sol et continua la route ainsi. Les gravats craquaient alors qu'on leur roulait dessus, et le mage laissa s'échapper un énième soupir en repensant à ce qui l'attendait.

Les roues crissèrent sur les dalles de pierre quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant l'entrée de son hôte. Les chauves-souris se posèrent tranquillement sur le toit du carrosse et un moblin vint ouvrir la porte. Vaati s'extirpa avec une grimace de son moyen de transport, s'étira longuement, histoire de gagner quelques minutes, et suivit le monstre qui le guida à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, à peine rentré dans le château, il stoppa net. Le sol du hall était tapissé de confettis de toutes les couleurs, et des serpentins pendaient tout le long des rampes de l'escalier du fond. Avec dégoût, le démon consentit à marcher sur ce monstrueux parterre, atteignant avec mal le premier étage, où l'attendait gentiment un Stalfos pour l'accueillir. Ce dernier exigea l'invitation et débarrassa son invité de son manteau qu'il alla suspendre dans une penderie plus loin. Les cliquetis de l'armure contre les os du squelette ambulant agacèrent étrangement le mage, qui foudroya le monstre à son retour.

- Qui a fait la décoration dehors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- C'est Dame Veran, Seigneur.

Il soupira. Une femme, il s'en serait douté, il n'y avait qu'elles pour avoir des goûts aussi excentriques.

- Ne la laissez plus jamais approcher une guirlande ou une quelconque décoration.

- Bien.

Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'on devait lui dire, mais plus on lui répéterait, mieux il s'en souviendrait.

- Les autres invités se trouvent dans la salle de bal, c'est tout droit.

Le Minish acquiesça et, sans un mot, se rendit à la potence. Plus il s'avançait dans ce long couloir sombre, plus il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'arrivée. Veran s'était-elle également occupée de la fameuse pièce ? Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer qu'il allait passer une soirée dans un endroit entièrement rose.

Il déglutit une fois arrivé et entra avec appréhension là où on l'attendait.

La salle de bal, bien heureusement, abordait une ambiance plus soft, plus sombre. Il n'avait quasiment pas de décoration, à part quelques bougies et guirlandes noires. Quatre longues tables rectangulaires avaient été dressées le long des murs, devant d'imposantes colonnes, deux de chaque côté, et chacune regorgeait de plats raffinés et de bouteilles d'alcools en tout genre. D'autres, rondes, se trouvaient au centre, et y étaient déjà installée une trentaine de convives papotant tranquillement entre eux et riant aux éclats. Une faible lumière filtrait des vitraux, l'endroit étant essentiellement éclairé par des bougies et des petites boules éblouissantes flottant au plafond. Enfin, au fond trônait un siège gigantesque où avait pris place Ganon, cochon vraisemblablement doué de parole et aux neurones inexistants. Il était avachi sur son trône d'ailleurs trop petit, et d'où débordaient de disgracieux bourrelets qui arrachèrent au mage un haut-le-cœur. A côté de lui s'entassaient des babioles en tout genre, ainsi que son immense sceptre qui ne servait indubitablement à rien.

Passée la salle, Vaati jeta un œil aux invités. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Combien avaient été forcés ou menacés de venir ici ?

Il repéra bien vite Veran et Onox, ensemble, puis Ganondorf isolé dans un coin en lorgnant avec agacement les autres personnes. Bellum était scotché à une colonne de pierre, semblable à une étoile de mer, et ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vouloir en décoller tandis que Kimado dansait plus bas. Koume et Kotake, les deux sorcières qui n'avaient de cesse de ressusciter ce cher Ganon, voletaient dans un coin et le masque de Majora faisait le tour des tables en flottant également. Xanto draguait quelques Gerudos et une paire de Skull Kid et de Darknuts patrouillaient ici et là. Et encore, il devait manquer des gens.

Le Sorcier soupira. Non, décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de participer à cette fête. Abattu, il descendit l'escalier qui le séparait de la foule et s'avança vers cette dernière.

- Vaati-chou !

L'interpellé serra les dents tout en s'arrêtant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour oser l'appeler ainsi.

Le mage se retourna pile pour voir arriver vers lui une silhouette bien connue. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant lui et lui adressa un immense sourire.

- Dark, soupira Vaati, ça faisait longtemps.

L'ombre sourit.

De toutes les personnes présentes, Dark Link devait bien être la personnalité préférée du démon, même si ce dernier ne cessait de le taquiner constamment. Néanmoins, lui ne passait pas son temps à se plaindre et prenait les choses comme elles venaient, qu'elles fussent bonnes ou non pour lui. Il devait sûrement tenir ça de son double, ce cher Héros du Temps. Bien que cela répugnât à certains, qu'un clone de leur ennemi se balade parmi eux, l'albinos trouvait sa compagnie très plaisante, moins lourde que d'autres en tout cas.

- Toujours avec ton bonnet, railla-t-il.

- Toujours avec ta jupette, singea son interlocuteur.

Les lèvres du deuxième Link s'étirèrent davantage avant que ce dernier serra vivement la main de son ami.

- T'es venu finalement, dit-il, je désespérais de te voir arriver.

- Ça m'enchante pas des masses de venir perdre mon temps à cette stupide soirée, mais, disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'attirer les foudres des sœurs Twinrova…

- Effectivement, elles qui sont aux petits soins pour Ganon.

Majora se faufila entre eux et alla s'accrocher au visage d'un moblin qui passait par là. Il se mit alors à hurler de terreur avant de courir dans tous les sens et de s'effondrer d'un coup, immobile. Le masque, lui, s'était envolé juste avant qu'il ne touche terre et ricanait maintenant du monstre. Dark échangea un regard avec le mage qui haussa les épaules.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as apporté comme "présent" à notre très cher Seigneur ?

- Ah, parce qu'il fallait lui apporter quelque chose en plus, maugréa le démon.

- Oui, quel serait l'intérêt de cette soirée, sinon ?

- Quelle plaie…

Marmonnant quelques jurons, le Minish se dirigea bien malgré lui vers l'immense tas de graisse bleue qui l'observait avec ses petits yeux porcins depuis déjà quelques minutes. Une fois devant lui, il lui présenta ses hommages et fit apparaître une quelconque statuette qu'il fit passer pour un précieux cadeau. Un Stalfos vint prendre ce dernier et alla la balancer sur la pile plus loin. Une fois la besogne finie, il revint avec soulagement vers son ami qui se moquait.

- T'as été rapide.

- Silence.

L'ombre tendit un verre à Vaati qui le prit sans se faire prier et le but d'un trait. Il alla chercher une autre coupe et vint d'adosser contre une colonne.

- Alors, souffla Dark en se posant à côté, toujours dans cette maison volante ?

- Manoir, rectifia le mage, et oui. Depuis ma seconde défaite, j'ai plus envie de sortir de chez moi. Je suis mieux dans mon salon à lire un livre plutôt que de livrer une bataille perdue d'avance contre un fichu gamin béni des dieux.

- Bien dit.

- Et toi, t'étais pas retourné dans le Monde des Ombres via le miroir ?

- Si, mais ces deux sorcières ont coincé Link et m'ont libéré, répondit le jeune homme en désignant les sœurs Twinrova. Ce pauvre elfe est actuellement sans ombre et très certainement à ma recherche, ajouta-t-il ensuite en ricanant.

Les deux attrapèrent un autre verre d'un plateau qui passait devant eux.

- Et je suppose que tu ne te rendras pas si facilement.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je compte bien profiter de ma liberté et la garder !

- T'as raison. Et en suivant ton double, tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui ?

- Tu parles ! A part fricoter avec cette princesse de pacotille, il a une vie des plus ennuyeuses ! Rien de trépidant, je m'ennuie à mourir avec lui. Lui qui a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois, il pourrait faire l'effort de sortir un peu plus….

Les deux confrères passèrent les deux heures suivantes à discuter, racontant leur dernière mésaventure ou leur prochaine action pour conquérir Hyrule.

- Ah.

Vaati tourna la tête vers son compagnon, qui affichait maintenant un mystérieux sourire.

- C'est maintenant que ça commence.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils alors que Dark se décollait lentement du mur et avançait vers la foule dispersée.

- Je ne saisis pas très bien, dit l'albinos en rattrapant l'ombre, qu'est-ce qui commence ?

- Eh bien, disons que la soirée est assez avancée pour que l'on commence à s'amuser.

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'éclaira soudain et laissa à son tour apparaître un grand sourire.

- Allons voir ce que ces alcooliques ont de croustillant à nous raconter.

Tous les deux commencèrent à zigzaguer entre les tables, enjambant les personnes déjà raides mortes sur le carrelage pourpre, guettant les autres encore conscientes.

- Juste une précision, comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est le bon moment et qu'ils n'ont plus toute leur lucidité ?

- Veran et Onox viennent de finir leur concours de boisson.

- Je vois…

Les deux amis arrivèrent enfin devant la fameuse table où déjà quatre méchants s'entassaient. Ni une ni deux, ils empoignèrent des chaises et s'y installèrent sans demander quoi que ce fût, attrapant chacun un verre.

- Alors, les gars, engagea Dark, la soirée se passe bien ?

L'homme en armure et la femme au teint verdâtre dévisagèrent les deux nouveau venus avec suspicion, Xanto ne dit rien tandis que Ganondorf les foudroyait du regard. Néanmoins, l'ombre ne démordait pas et continuait d'afficher son habituel sourire insolent.

- Qui a gagné le concours ?

- C'est moi ! répondit Veran toute fière.

- Elle a une sacrée descente, maugréa Onox en lâchant un rot sonore.

L'ombre, fixant un à un les personnes présentes à la table, attrapa une bouteille qui traînait plus loin.

- Un autre verre ? proposa le Link noir.

A ses côtés, Vaati sourit. Son ami était un excellent manipulateur.

Deux bouteilles plus tard, les langues commencèrent enfin à se délier.

- Bien, s'exclama le jeune homme, racontez-moi, vous avez bien de petites choses embarrassantes à nous raconter, pas vrai ?

Il regarda intensément Ganondorf, Veran, Onox, avant de se rendre compte que Xanto dormait à même la table, baignant au beau milieu de sa propre salive.

- Beurk, émit la femme avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Qui veut commencer ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va te raconter nos vies ?

La sorcière, qui venait de parler, se pencha vers la bouteille d'alcool posée devant elle avec la ferme intention de reboire un coup. Elle dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant d'attraper son objectif, et faillit renverser tout le liquide à côté de son verre.

- Je sais pas, répondit Dark, une intuition…

- Tss, je n'ai rien à raconter…

- Tu es sûre ? Et en ce qui concerne les graines mystères ?

- Je suis allergique aux graines mystères, tocard.

Veran stoppa soudain tout mouvement, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation, et se mit vraisemblablement à réfléchir. Elle resta ainsi prostrée, le nez en l'air et les mains crispés sur son verre, avant de sursauter.

- Aaaah si, dit-elle au ralenti, y a eu cette histoire…

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson avant de se vautrer sur la table et de rire.

- C'était mes tout débuts, je contrôlais à peine mes pouvoirs…

Dark se pencha légèrement vers Vaati.

- J'ai un trou, murmura-t-il.

- Elle peut prendre possession du corps d'une autre personne, répondit la mage tout aussi bas.

- J'venais de découvrir que je pouvais contrôler les gens en s'immisçant dans leur esprit, sur le coup, ça m'a parut tellement drôle que j'ai voulu essayer de suite.

Elle hoqueta avant de reprendre.

- J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur un jeune garçon très gentil et qui n'avait jamais eu d'histoire avec personne. J'ai pris possession de son corps et je suis allée incendier deux trois maisons. Sauf que je me suis aperçue bien trop tard que je ne savais pas comment briser le maléfice.

- C'est moche, se moqua Onox.

- J'ai été arrêtée et lynchée comme il se devait après un tel acte. Je n'ai réussi à sortir au bout de quatre jours. Je n'ai plus jamais recommencé.

Elle se tut et commença à jouer avec une capsule de bière. Voyant très bien qu'on ne pourrait plus rien lui soutirer, l'ombre enchaîna.

- Très bien, à qui le tour ?

- Onox, susurra Veran, tu n'avais pas une petite histoire assez drôle à propos de toi ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le tas de ferraille vivant lança un regard meurtrier à la femme avant de reporter son attention sur le plat de canapés en face de lui.

- Tiens, pourquoi tu es toujours en armure ? demanda l'albinos, curieux.

- Parce que je suis un guerrier.

- C'est surtout parce qu'il veut faire croire qu'il est musclé alors qu'il n'est que graisse et bourrelets…

- La ferme, Veran.

- Allez, renchérit la sorcière, raconte-nous la fois où tu es tombé avec ton boulet.

- Intéressant, railla Dark.

Onox, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, émit un bruyant soupir avant d'abattre son poing sur la table. Xanto sursauta violemment et glissa de sa chaise, se retrouvant face contre terre. Cela ne le dérangeant nullement, il se rendormit instantanément.

- Je venais tout juste de finir de forger ma toute nouvelle armure, bougonna l'homme, et je suis parti attaquer un village pour m'occuper un peu. Au moment de donner l'assaut, pour faire le fier, j'ai fait tournoyer mon boulet au dessus de ma tête.

La femme à côté gloussa, elle savait évidemment quelle serait la chute.

- Mais ce dernier est soudain parti en arrière et je suis tombé sur le dos. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me relever.

Vaati et Dark éclatèrent de rire. Imaginer Onox essayer de se relever avant une bataille avait eu raison de leur sang froid. Ce dernier serra les dents et ne dit rien, se contentant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, de même que la nuit et la salle de bal, jonchée de corps inanimés, se vidait lentement.

Une fois calmés, les deux amis ainsi que l'armure et la femme se tournèrent vers Ganondorf, qui gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur son verre. A son expression, il craignait que son tour n'arrive.

- A ton tour, Gany, sourit l'ombre.

Le Gerudo demeura immobile une longue minute durant avant de brusquement se redresser.

- Link, cracha-t-il.

Le mage du vent haussa un sourcil alors que l'ombre les fronçait.

- Ce sale moucheron, continua-t-il sur le même ton, n'a eu de cesse de m'humilier ces dernières générations ! Et il a recommencé dernièrement en débarquant à l'improviste dans mon château !

- Tu ne venais pas d'attaquer la citadelle ? fit mine d'interroger le deuxième Link.

- Si, et alors ? A ce que je sache, je n'avais enlevé personne, pas même cette stupide princesse ! En quoi ce gamin se permet-il de faire irruption dans mon propre château !

Il se tut et tapota avec rage sur la table. Les quatre autres s'échangèrent un long regard.

- Et ?

- … J'prenais un bain.

Vaati faillit se faire pipi dessus. Dark, lui, sourit juste.

- Et alors, ironisa Veran, tu n'es pas sorti l'affronter ?

- J'ai un minimum de pudeur, quand même.

- Et Link ? réussit à articuler l'albinos entre deux rires. Qu'est… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il… Cet idiot a rit et est resté assis sur une chaise pendant deux longues heures à se moquer de moi.

- Ta fierté a dû en prendre un coup.

- L'eau était froide…

Les autres rirent de bon cœur de l'infortune de Ganondorf.

Deux moblins vinrent chercher les bouteilles vides et les remplacèrent. Elles furent aussi entamées.

- Y a Majora qui vole pas droit…

- Comment un masque peut-il être bourré ? Enfin, je veux dire… Comment il boit ?

- J'veux pas le savoir, marmonna Onox en se resservant un énième verre.

Un deuxième concours de boisson fut lancé par Ganondorf et Veran qui s'en donna à cœur joie. Treize manches plus tard, le Seigneur du Malin s'avoua vaincu, les dents du fond commençant sérieusement à baigner.

- Et toi, Vaati ?

Le mage du vent tressauta en se tournant vers la femme. Comment pouvait-elle encore être aussi lucide après avoir absorbé autant d'alcool ? Le jeune homme dévisagea la sorcière avec surprise, cette dernière s'étant une nouvelle fois avachie sur la table, regardant fixement son interlocuteur.

- Que, qui, moi ?

- Bien sûr, toi et ce cher Dark Link êtes bien silencieux depuis le début. Ca mérite qu'on se penche un peu plus sur votre cas.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? s'esclaffa l'ombre. Je passe mon temps à suivre ce héros de pacotille qui a une vie aussi plate que la couverture d'un livre, et si je suis ici, c'est parce que ces deux vieilles volantes sont venues me délivrer. Vous n'apprendrez rien de moi.

- Bon, il reste ton ami alors.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'albinos qui se raidit. Tout comme Ganondorf avant, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se confier.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, ça concerne mon manoir…

- Celui qui vole.

- Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est plutôt vers la bibliothèque que ça s'est passé.

Il se redressa.

- En achetant mon manoir, la bibliothèque était déjà là, une immense salle remplie de livres traitant tous les sujets possibles. J'étais content dans l'optique que j'aime beaucoup lire. Sauf que…

- Y avait quelque chose de louche.

- Voilà, j'entendais d'étranges bruits la nuit provenant de la bibliothèque et, quelquefois, en me réveillant, les meubles avaient bougés de place. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines que je me suis décidé à me lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Une entité vivante vivait en réalité dans les livres.

- Tu l'as dégagé vite fait bien fait, je suppose, dit le Link noir en buvant.

- Tu parles, maugréa le sorcier, avec mon pauvre chandelier dans un noir complet, j'ai rien vu venir…

Dark recracha soudain tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et fixa son voisin, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Ouais, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par des livres.

- Quelle fin horrible ça aurait été, se moqua Veran.

- Quelle fin pitoyable, rectifia Ganondorf avec un rictus.

- Et finalement, tu t'en es sorti, fit remarquer Onox d'une voix étrangement aigu.

- De justesse, j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai fini par venir à bout de cette créature deux jours plus tard. Mais je ne vais jamais dans la bibliothèque la nuit.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à discuter sur leur expérience passée, victoire ou défaite, et à se moquer d'autres personnes non méritantes. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que seule leur conversation troublait le silence qui régnait, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux, jugeant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les deux amis se levèrent, délaissant Veran qui faisait un monologue sur les graines mystères, Onox qui ne bougeait plus et Ganondorf, le teint anormalement pâle, avachi sur sa chaise et tête en arrière, respirant avec difficulté. Il n'allait pas tarder à rendre.

Ganon avait basculé sur le côté, son siège renversé, ronflant allégrement, un grand filet de bave s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche et engluant le sol. Vaati rit de cette grotesque situation et l'imprima dans sa mémoire, histoire d'en rire à l'occasion. Il délaissa les quatre autres à leur table et quitta la salle en compagnie de Dark qui rigolait encore des récentes révélations qu'il avait malicieusement soutirées.  
>Le parterre de confettis ainsi que les serpentins du hall avaient disparu, seuls vestiges, un balai et une pelle trainant dans un coin.<p>

- Tiens, y avait un tapis ? s'étonna l'ombre en descendant les escaliers.

- Il semblerait, répondit le démon, et il est rouge.

- On tâchera de s'en souvenir la prochaine fois qu'on viendra.

Les deux compères ricanèrent ensemble tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Le soleil pointait difficilement le bout de son nez et l'air frais dégrisa légèrement Vaati qui inspira un grand coup. Plus loin, son carrosse l'attendait gentiment, ainsi que ses chauves-souris qui somnolaient sur ce dernier.

- Enfin fini, se réjouit l'ombre en s'étirant, je vais pouvoir rentrer me coucher.

- Moi également. Au moins, nous, on saura retrouver le chemin du retour, rajouta-t-il en affichant un rictus.

Ils rirent une dernière fois de concert avant de se dire au revoir. Le démon monta dans son moyen de transport et en claqua la porte, avant de frapper au plafond pour indiquer à ses mignonnes buveuses de sang qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ces dernières s'envolèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et commencèrent à tirer la voiture qui s'ébranla. A la fenêtre, le sorcier adressa un dernier signe au Link noir, qui fit de grands gestes en retour. Une fois que son ami ne fut plus en vue, le mage se laissa choir sur sa petite banquette en soupirant. Il regarda le paysage, l'esprit embrumé durant toute la durée du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui. Comme la loque qu'il était lui-même devenue, il descendit avec mal du carrosse et gravit lentement les marches qui le conduisaient à sa chambre.

L'albinos se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, somnolant déjà. Après tout, cette soirée n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise que cela, et le démon repensa à toutes ces anecdotes qu'on lui avait livrées sous l'alcool. Les autres, à part Dark qui ne le répéterait pas, ne se souviendraient sûrement pas de la sienne, ayant trop abusé de la boisson, mais lui se souviendrait des leurs.

Il sourit en fermant doucement les yeux. Cette bande d'abrutis s'était fait avoir comme des débutants. Et ça, c'était le meilleur de la soirée.

Vaati fut secoué d'un petit rire avant de rejoindre enfin les bras de Morphée.

…[…]…

Les rayons éclairaient timidement les lieux, silencieux, où seul le vent se faisait entendre. L'air frais se levait petit à petit et les oiseaux s'éveillaient doucement. Une silhouette progressait à pas de loup, glissant le long des murs que le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint. Elle guettait autour d'elle, de peur d'être repérée, et avançait avec méfiance. Elle dépassa plusieurs habitations avant de monter quatre à quatre une série d'escaliers.

L'ombre se glissa enfin chez elle et retira son bonnet tout en soupirant de soulagement. Sa compagne, lisant alors tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil, releva la tête.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. C'était comment ?

Son interlocuteur fit volte face, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

- Super ! répondit-il. J'ai appris pleins de choses très intéressantes cette nuit!

Zelda sourit à son tour et retourna à sa lecture tandis que Link enlevait son maquillage, souriant.

A terre, on aurait cru que son ombre riait aux éclats.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, puisque Vaati est mon personnage préféré de la série. J'espère que vous avez aimé aussi !<em>

_Sinon, laissez donc votre avis !_


	3. Orage

Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte issu de l'univers Zelda.

**Titre**** : **Orage

**Rating**** : **K+

**Disclaimer**** : **L'univers et les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand dam.

**Thème**** : **Orage, oui, comme le titre. Drôle n'est-ce pas ?

**Descriptif**** :** Ce texte est issu de mon propre concours, auquel je n'ai pas participé. Je n'ai donc pas eu de notes, je l'ai juste écrit par pur plaisir. J'avais également mis comme consigne d'introduire cinq mots imposés qui sont : le verbe plussoyer, bougie, tonitruant, Vaati et allégresse. Il sont en gras dans le texte.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Orage<strong>_

Il avait toujours détesté ça. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, l'orage éclatait constamment quand il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Il y en avait eu un quand ses parents périrent. Il avait plu quand le Vénérable Mojo était mort, quand le château d'Hyrule était tombé. Le tonnerre grondait à chaque fois qu'il approchait de la forteresse de Ganondorf, quelques minutes avant que la Lune ne chute sur Bourg-Clocher. Une tempête faisait rage alors qu'il parcourait le palais de long en large pour empêcher ce sorcier de tuer la princesse, lors de son combat contre ce géant de fer et cette femme manipulatrice. A chacun de ses souvenirs, d'un ennemi à affronter, que ce fût dans cette époque ou non, issu d'un souvenir d'une de ses vies passées. A chaque fois, un orage avait eu lieu, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Link appréhendai sa prochaine escapade. Zelda l'avait fait appeler auprès d'elle urgemment, envoyant un coursier porter au Héros du Temps un courrier assez inquiétant au fin fond de la forêt. Il devrait partir dans l'heure, mais le temps exécrable commençait petit à petit à avoir raison de lui. Sortir avec une météo comme celle-ci ? C'était du suicide. Mais le choix n'était pas à sa portée, il devait y aller, coûte que coûte. Il n'était pas un héros pour rien.

Le jeune homme agrafa son épaisse cape sombre et enfila ses bottes en cuir. Il y fourra son pantalon en toile et attrapa son épée qu'il mit à sa ceinture. Enfin paré, le blond s'éteignit la **bougie **qui brûlait dans un coin, apportant un semblant de lumière, et sortit, affrontant la pluie.

Les quelques marches qu'il dût descendre dehors étaient glissantes, inondées, ruisselantes comme de véritables cascades. Il eut le plus grand mal d'atteindre l'écurie, située pourtant juste à côté de sa modeste demeure, sous la pluie battante, pataugeant dans la boue. S'engouffrant sous cet abri avec soulagement, il alla immédiatement seller Epona qui s'agitait. L'eau s'infiltrait déjà dans ses vêtements, coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce contact lui arracha un frisson, et encore, il n'était toujours pas parti. Il évita de justesse un coup de queue en s'accroupissant et se remit debout en soupirant et en finissant correctement l'harnachement.

- Je suis désolé, ma belle, lui murmura-t-il, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir sortir.

Un hennissement mécontent s'éleva dans le box, et la jument tapa avec force ses sabots au sol pour accentuer le tout, ce qui fit rire faiblement Link. Lui non plus n'était pas ravi.

Enfourchant enfin sa monture, il lança cette dernière au galop, quittant les lieux secs pour s'aventurer sous la pluie torrentielle. Les gouttes lui fouettaient le visage et l'empêchaient d'ouvrir les yeux correctement. Le cavalier rabattit sa capuche pour se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, mesure vaine tant l'ampleur de l'averse était forte. Il ne pouvait même pas lever la tête. Jurant un coup, il poussa sa jument, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité grandissante. Le cheval connaissait le chemin pour sortir de la forêt par cœur, évitant les arbres, sautant au dessus des troncs couchés, des souches mortes. Les branches les protégeaient de la pluie, mais ils savaient pertinemment que c'était provisoire. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans la plaine d'Hyrule.

Tout était sombre. On avait beau être en plein milieu de l'après-midi, on s'attendait presque à voir la Lune en levant la tête tellement la lumière manquait à l'appel. Les nuages opaques étaient teintés de noir, la plaine qui s'étendait devant se mouvait en une masse colorée à l'encre de chine, la pluie redoublait d'intensité, poussée par un vent violent et changeant. Un éclair déchira le ciel et s'abattit au loin, un grondement sourd s'élevant à sa suite, les bourrasques sifflant aux oreilles de l'Hylien de sombres prédictions. Une telle situation aurait effrayé n'importe qui, mais l'elfe n'était pas n'importe qui. Le héros faisait galoper sa jument à vive allure, ignorant les flasques d'eau qui parsemaient le sol et le danger qu'elles représentaient, surtout s'ils venaient à glisser. Il voulait arriver le plus vite possible à la citadelle pour se mettre à l'abri, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os et il sentait le froid s'insinuer lentement en lui, le faisant frissonner. Seuls les éclairs lui permettaient de voir où il se dirigeait, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'orage. Ce n'était sûrement rien, des orages éclataient fréquemment, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais pourquoi était-il donc si tendu, bon sang ? Ce n'était pas une averse qui allait l'effrayer. Inspirant un grand coup, il fit encore accélérer Epona, pressé d'arriver, légèrement soulagé. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Du coin de l'œil, quelque chose attira son attention. Affrontant la pluie, il leva la tête et chercha des yeux ce qui avait bien put le faire tilter, au point que son inquiétude grandisse d'un seul coup. Alors qu'un énième éclair fendait les cieux, il arrêta brusquement sa monture. Une ombre blanche se mouvait dans le ciel, gracieuse, perdue entre ces nuages sombres, très menaçants à côté de cette subite apparition.

Link mit quelques minutes à reconnaître **Vaati**, ce sorcier manipulant le vent qu'il avait vaincu par le passé. Il fut sidéré de le revoir après tant d'années, vivant qui plus est. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir tué lors de leur confrontation. Il se demanda quelques instants si ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un tour de son imagination, ou un quelconque esprit venu le hanter. Mais après mûre réflexion, et une bonne observation, le sujet semblait être constitué de chair et d'os et semblait bien vivant. A des centaines de mètres du sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-haut ?

L'évidence vint tout de suite. Un éclair chuta brusquement au sol, à une dizaine de mètres à peine du cavalier. Epona se cambra soudain, et le héros dut s'agripper à la bride pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Le bruit fut impressionnant, assourdissant, le héros en fut sourd quelques instants. L'herbe que la déflagration avait touché brûlait, noircie, et de la fumée s'y élevait. Ce n'était pas passé loin en tout cas.

Les intentions du démon étaient claires : une nouvelle attaque. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'avait Link était fondé. Vaati l'attaquait, il était venu prendre sa revanche après autant d'années.

Un deuxième éclair s'écrasa plus loin. Ni une ni deux, le cavalier sauta au sol et fouilla dans les fontes accrochées à la selle de sa jument, lesquelles renfermaient de nombreux objets qui pourraient lui servir. Il en ressortit une paire de botte qu'il avait acquise lors d'une de ses aventures, et qui lui permettait de rester en lévitation. S'asseyant dans la boue, il les chaussa rapidement et se releva d'un bond. Il rangea l'autre paire, au sec, empoigna la garde de son épée et, alors qu'un énième éclair zébrait le ciel, il sauta.

Le pouvoir des bottes le propulsa très haut, plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. L'élan passé, alors qu'il retombait, il sauta de nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre les nuages. L'air s'était sensiblement rafraichit, et les rafales de vent étaient plus brutales. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir, sa capuche avait depuis longtemps quitté sa tête, ses mèches dégoulinantes collées à son visage. Il les retira d'un coup de manche et se mit à la recherche du démon en traversant le tapis cotonneux. Ses enjambées étaient longues, et après quelques minutes, ses recherches infructueuses. Il l'avait bien vu, pourtant ! Ayant brusquement un doute, l'épéiste se remit en question : et si ça n'avait vraiment été qu'un mirage ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il l'avait vu, il était là. Il évita de justesse plusieurs éclairs, leur bruit assourdissant lui vrillant les tympans, ce qui confirma la présence de son ennemi. Il était tout près, il le sentait. Plus confiant, il fit quelques foulées supplémentaires.

Il repéra enfin Vaati. Entre la pluie et le brouillard, le sorcier était comparable à un feu follet blanc et bleu. Il passait de nuages en nuages, tranquillement, courant au dessus comme si c'était le sol même, réalisant quelques pirouettes entre. Il devait être en train de le chercher. Le héros eu un peu de mal à le rattraper sans se faire voir. Arrivant enfin au dessus de lui, il dégaina son épée et fonça sur lui en hurlant. Le mage tourna la tête, attiré par le hurlement.

C'est là que Link réalisa son erreur.

Le regard enjoué et empli d'**allégresse** du mage céda soudain à la surprise et à la panique. Il ne l'attaquait pas, bien au contraire.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, le blond fit dévier sa lame sur le côté, afin de ne pas toucher le démon qui se retournait intégralement. Ils se heurtèrent violemment et chutèrent ensemble, bras et jambes emmêlées. L'Hylien fut vivement repoussé, tournant sur lui-même en lâchant un nouveau cri.

Les pieds en l'air, les bottes ne faisant plus effet, Link chuta. Près de lui, il entendit le démon hurler et il entr'aperçu ses cheveux couleur argent s'agiter au vent. Les nuages qu'il traversa en tombant étaient glaciaux, ils accentuèrent la sensation de froid que le héros sentait déjà, avec ses vêtements dégoulinants. Il en avait la chair de poule.

Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop vite. Enfin, il l'admettait. Le vent le ballottait avec force, si bien qu'il ne savait plus où était le haut du bas et la gauche de la droite. Il sentait son dernier repas remonter lentement et un début de migraine lui prendre les tempes, à tourner comme ça. Ce furent sans nul doute les secondes les plus longues de sa vie, il ignorait quand cela se finirait et s'il allait s'en sortir en vie. Il percuta finalement quelque chose avant qu'un choc plus brusque se fasse sentir.

Il avait mal partout, sa chute avait néanmoins été moins douloureuse que prévue, et surtout sa collision avec le sol. L'Hylien s'agita un peu, secouant ses membres endoloris, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait atterri sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. En dessous de lui, le Mage des Vents reprenait peu à peu conscience. Il avait sûrement dû amortir leur chute avec un quelconque maléfice, enfin, surtout la sienne. Comme électrisé, le héros bondit sur ses deux jambes qui cédèrent sous son poids, et ce fut à quatre pattes qu'il s'éloigna du démon. Ce dernier, dans un grognement, se mit difficilement assis et massa le haut de son crâne en grimaçant. Il releva ensuite la tête, et son regard rougeoyant croisa celui abyssal de son vis-à-vis.

- Toi ! rugit-il.

Link se sentit gêné. Certes, Vaati était l'un de ses ennemis, un ennemi puissant qu'il avait dû affronter autrefois, mais même en sachant cela, le blond se sentait coupable de l'avoir dérangé. Surtout qu'il semblait… s'amuser. Ce concept était assez étrange, surtout chez un démon. Ce dernier se releva, tituba quelques instants avant de reprendre son équilibre, et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'épéiste, qui put le détailler. Depuis leur dernier rencontre, le Mage avait bien changé : il avait troqué ses traits juvéniles contre un visage plus mature, son bonnet violet et sa monture d'or avait disparu, laissant sa tête nu et ses cheveux argentés flottaient autour de lui, comme une barrière infranchissable. Sa cicatrice en forme de croix était toujours présente sous son œil gauche, noire ressortant parfaitement sur sa peau albâtre et son regard carmin et perçant le déstabilisait. De grand changement en somme.

Rapidement, le héros se mit debout tandis que l'individu s'arrêtait devant lui, à moins de quelques centimètres. Il craignait une attaque.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? explosa le sorcier. Attaquer les gens par surprise et sans raison, surtout par l'arrière, ça ne se fait pas !

Link trouva qu'il était vraiment mal placé pour dire ça. Néanmoins, il préféra ne pas relever et garda ses réflexions pour lui, c'était vraiment pas le moment de provoquer son interlocuteur déjà bien en rogne.

- Tu… ne m'attaquais pas ?

- Je ne savais même pas que tu passais en dessous, et je ne contrôle pas la trajectoire des éclairs qui tombent. Et j'avais d'autre chose à faire que de t'attaquer, bon sang !

- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé… un éclair est tombé près de moi, j'ai cru que…

- Quoi ? Tu as cru que je t'attaquais et tu as cru judicieux de me poursuivre jusque dans les cieux pour me combattre ?

- C'est ça, en effet, mais avec cet éclair qui est tombé tout près…

- Tss, même le hasard a loupé son coup. C'est un comble quand même.

Il fit un pas en arrière et agita une de ses mains d'un geste désinvolte.

- Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

- Tiens, un héros qui s'excuse, ce n'est pas banal.

On sentait clairement l'ironie dans sa voix, et aussi la colère froide qui le submergeait. Le dit héros ne savait pas quoi dire, de toute sa vie – et même des précédentes, tiens – il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il avait toujours affronté ses ennemis, il les avait blessés, vaincus, mais jamais il n'avait eu à s'excuser devant l'un d'entre eux, c'était une grande première pour lui. Comme quoi, tout arrivait.

La pluie s'était presque arrêtée. Etonné, le jeune homme leva la tête et constata que le ciel était un peu plus dégagé et il faisait moins sombre.

- Il ne pleut plus, murmura-t-il interloqué.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ce n'est qu'une accalmie.

Link se tourna vers le sorcier, qui massait son crâne en grognant. Il put d'ailleurs remarquer que sa main était couverte de sang, et quelques de ses mèches étaient rouges. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouvait le blond : le démon s'était blessé, et c'était sa faute. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Vaati. Il ne l'avait connu qu'à ses heures sombres, quand il avait voulu tuer la princesse après avoir transformé le château complet en statue de pierre.

Le Mage le fusilla du regard quand il s'aperçut que le héros le fixait. Rapidement, il chercha quelque chose à dire afin d'évacuer ce silence gêné.

- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est une accalmie ?

Il avait connu des débuts de conversation meilleurs… Là, il avait la nette impression de s'enfoncer.

Tout d'abord désarçonné par cette question, enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait, le Minish se ressaisit et se redressa en affichant un air contrit.

- Nous sommes dans l'œil de la tempête. Je l'ai amené par ici quand tu m'as sauté dessus, afin d'essayer d'avoir le moins de rafales possible.

- Amené… Mais attends... C'est toi qui provoque cet orage ?

- En partie. Perspicace, le héros !

Il en resta pantois. Le Mage était-il à l'origine de tous les orages qui éclataient ?

- Mais, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? ne put s'empêcher d'interroger l'elfe par curiosité. Quel intérêt peut apporter un orage ?

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

- Tu insinues que les orages, ou même de quelconques averses, sont inutiles…

- En effet.

La pluie ne plaisait à personne. Quand il pleuvait, les enfants ne pouvaient pas jouer dehors, et le sol devenait boueux et impraticable à certains endroits. Ce n'était pas pratique quand on courrait dans tout Hyrule.

- Et tu es sérieux ? s'insurgea le démon. Sans la pluie, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau à vous, les elfes.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Eh bien ! La déesse t'a certes doté de courage, mais l'intelligence a été oubliée quelque part.

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour démêler le tout, Link n'arrivait pas à voir où le démon voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi faire tomber la pluie ? demanda-t-il.

Vaati soupira longuement, se massant les tempes.

- Et pourquoi le soleil brille, dans ce cas ? La pluie est indispensable à la vie, abruti.

Le héros fronça les sourcils, vexé d'être appelé ainsi. Mais rien n'égalait le sourire ravi qu'avait affiché son vis-à-vis après avoir prononcé ce mot blasphématoire.

- Indispensable ?

- Bien sûr ! S'il n'y avait pas de pluie, les lacs seraient-ils toujours aussi haut ? Les rivières couleraient-elles encore ? Et les champs, vos fruits et légumes, ceux qui sont vendus tous les jours au marché d'Hyrule, cet immonde rassemblement sur la place, comment crois-tu qu'ils poussent ? Par magie, peut-être ? Non, il faut de l'eau. Puiser dans les rivières ne suffit pas, vous les assécheriez avec le temps. Et les sécheresses, pourquoi y en a-t-il à ton avis ? Pourquoi vos pauvres paysans guettent-ils les nuages avec autant d'intérêt ? Parce que les nuages renferment la pluie, celle qui nourrit vos terres et qui renfloue vos lacs et rivières, parce qu'elle apporte l'eau indispensable à votre survie. Sans la pluie, vous ne seriez rien. Aie au moins la décence de retenir ces quelques mots, héros.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, les dernières paroles du Minish restant en suspend.

- Et les orages, les éclairs, est-ce aussi indispensables à notre survie ?

- Non, mais c'est amusant. J'aime provoquer les orages et les balader partout dans Hyrule.

- Cela m'étonne de toi, avoua le blond. Tu es un démon, nous aider, ça me semble étrange.

- Qui a dit que je vous aidais ? cracha brusquement le mage. Je provoque ces orages uniquement par plaisir, votre bien-être m'importe peu. Vous pouvez mourir d'une épidémie ou d'une famine, cela ne m'intéressera pas. La seule mort que je souhaite n'est d'autre que la tienne.

Une lueur dangereuse se mit à brûler au fin fond de ses prunelles grenat, ce qui fit reculer l'épéiste d'un pas. Il reprit néanmoins courage et affronta son regard acéré, se préparant à une attaque imminente. Mais il n'en fut rien. Agacé, Vaati émit seulement un claquement de langue mécontent.

Un hennissement retentit au loin. Link tourna la tête, et vit Epona galoper vers lui, heureuse. Elle fit un écart monstrueux, pour éviter l'être maléfique qui la dardait un regard meurtrier, et rejoignit le cavalier. Elle tapota son épaule avec sa tête, et son compagnon lui caressa l'encolure. Il se tourna ensuite vers le démon… qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Vaati !

Ce dernier s'arrêta et daigna se retourner vers lui. Le jeune homme le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, entraînant son cheval à sa suite. Il laissa néanmoins une distance de sécurité entre eux, au cas où. Il n'était jamais trop prudent. Au loin, un bruit **tonitruant** se fit entendre.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il.

Cette question dut choquer le sorcier puisque son expression froide laissa place à une surprise sincère, yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il y eut un blanc de quelques instants, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent, avant que Vaati n'éclate de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait presque, se tenant les côtes et presque plié en deux. Pourtant, son vis-à-vis n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi drôle.

Le démon réussit à se calmer après un long moment à se moquer de l'elfe.

- Tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait discuter toute l'après-midi en plein milieu de la plaine ?

Il rit de nouveau. L'épéiste en fut stupéfié, de le voir rire ainsi, il le découvrait sous un nouveau jour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Décidément, cette journée était pleine de surprises. Entre-temps, il se remit à pleuvoir.

- L'orage revient, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sur la terre ferme. Et je ne me vois pas discuter avec celui qui a détruit ma vie.

Vaati s'était arrêté de rire en prononçant ces derniers mots. L'expression enjouée qu'il affichait quand il riait s'était évanouie. Il n'était même pas en colère, pas une seule once de rancune ne se sentait en lui, il semblait juste abattu, rien de plus.

- Je m'excuse encore de t'avoir coupé dans tes occupations. Et je ne t'attaquerais plus quand je te verrais dans le ciel, promit Link.

- C'est préférable, je serais moins clément la prochaine fois.

- J'en prends bonne note.

Le mage se mit soudain à flotter, décollant du sol et s'élevant petit à petit tandis que les nuages recommençaient à virer au noir.

- A la revoyure, héros.

Il s'évapora soudain, disparaissant dans le ciel alors que les éclairs se mettaient à gronder une nouvelle fois. La pluie torrentielle revint elle aussi, mais le blond ne bougea pas. Il était déjà trempé, de toute façon.

Il laissa l'eau lui couler sur le visage, lui fouetter les joues, le vent s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements et lui arracher de nouveaux frissons. L'orage était revenu, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait plus ce pressentiment, ce malaise qui l'avait saisi lors de son départ. Il voyait l'orage autrement, maintenant. Il ne voyait plus les éclairs, ni la pluie, il ne voyait plus cet événement comme une malédiction, mais comme une bénédiction. Mine de rien, Vaati lui avait ouvert les yeux. Malgré son état de démon, il lui avait montré quelque chose qu'il ignorait, et il avait fait preuve d'une sagesse insoupçonnée, malgré la rudesse de ses propos. Jamais Link n'oublierait les quelques paroles échangées avec cet interlocuteur inattendu. C'était une belle leçon.

Finalement, il enfourcha sa jument et la lança au galop, terminant son chemin. Les remparts de la citadelle furent en vue après une trentaine de minutes de chevauchée, se dressant fièrement droit devant lui. Le pont levis qui le séparait de sa destination s'abaissa à son approche, ce qui fit sourire le cavalier. Evidemment, il était attendu.

La citadelle était déserte. La place d'habitude bondée en cette heure de l'après-midi était sombre, sans aucune âme qui vive. Les échoppes étaient fermées, barricadée au possible pour éviter les éventuels dégâts. La fontaine débordait : l'eau cascadait le long des bords et transformait le sol en une véritable mare. Les plantes étaient bizarrement courbées, sous le poids de la pluie et la force du vent, et seuls quelques fuseaux de lumière indiquaient que les habitants étaient encore là, cachés dans leur habitation bien au chaud et au sec. Les pavés étaient glissants, aussi, le héros fit plus attention et guida sa monture au trot dans les ruelles et sur le chemin qui le menait au château. Il avait bien eu du mal d'arriver jusqu'ici, il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grille qui fermait l'accès au domaine privé de la famille royale, flanqué d'une poignée de malheureux chargés de surveiller les allées et venues, maugréant contre le temps. Le blond arriva à leur hauteur, et il se présenta, montrant avec peine le courrier qu'on lui avait adressé. Les gardes le laissèrent passer sans aucun problème, ils avaient même pris l'habitude de s'incliner sur son passage. Link n'aimait pas ça, il voulait être considéré come une personne normale, essayant de se persuader que sa vie n'était pas faite que de monstres ou de temples. Mais tous les honneurs qu'on lui accordait ne cessaient de lui rappeler quelle vie il avait mené et qu'il devrait sans doute rejoindre un jour ou l'autre. Chassant de sa tête ses mauvaises pensées, il avança et, arrivé dans la cour, confia Epona à un quelconque valet venu l'accueillir. Un deuxième le conduisit dans le château, auprès de la Princesse Zelda. Cette dernière, debout auprès de son trône, discutait vivement avec un émissaire Zora. Sa voix était pressante.

- Je n'ignore pas dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez et je **plussoie** le roi Zora en ce qui concerne les directives qu'il a pris. Nous vous aiderons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Retournez au domaine et portez mon message à votre souverain, nous ferons aussi vite que nous pourrons.

L'amphibien s'inclina avant de disparaître. La jeune femme soupira et, apercevant du moyen du coin de l'œil, se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre, soulagée.

- Link ! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Mais tu es couvert de boue ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Un petit accident de parcours, répondit-il. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle le regarda encore quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, adoptant un air grave.

- Les monstres sont revenus, ils ont envahis le domaine Hylia et ont tenté de se l'accaparer. Les Zoras ont eu beaucoup de mal à se défendre, mais ils ont finalement réussi. Le problème est que nous ignorons qui a commandité cette attaque. Cela m'inquiète, et je crains qu'Hyrule soit de nouveau menacée.

- Je m'en charge.

L'elfe hocha la tête et fit volte-face afin de repartir.

- Link, attends ! appela la princesse en le rattrapant. Tu as vu l'orage qu'il y a dehors ? C'est de la folie de ressortir par ce temps. Tu as déjà affronté la tempête pour venir ici, regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu peux très bien attendre quelques heures ici si tu le souhaite. Il y a des vêtements secs qui te sont destinés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zelda, répondit Link en s'arrêtant. Ce n'est pas un simple orage qui va venir à bout de moi. Et puis, on dit que la pluie apporte beaucoup.

Le héros afficha un grand sourire, ce qui étonna son interlocutrice. Elle finit par sourire à son tour, et se mit en chemin avec son chevalier en direction des écuries, afin qu'il reparte accomplir son devoir malgré le temps. Mais après tout, ce n'était que de la pluie.

Dehors, l'on aurait cru entendre des éclats de rire provenir des nuages.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette fiction, en tout cas, moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.<em>

_Un p'tit avis ?_


	4. Tempête

Me revoilà, le peuple ! Me revoilà avec un petit texte écrit il y a presque deux ans à l'occasion d'un nouveau concours. Il est assez court - deux pages - mais le thème n'était pas très facile.

**Titre** : Tempête

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Vaati ne m'appartient pas, et croyez moi, je pleure.

**Thème** : Musique.

**Descriptif** : Il était demandé d'écrire une musique avec des mots et ce avec l'interdiction de faire entrer en scène un instrument de musique ou une partition musicale dans le texte, et ce même de façon anecdotique.

Le Concours a été avorté avant même d'avoir les résultats, donc je n'ai pas eu de note. Je vous le poste quand même, parce que j'ai envie de le partager, voilà tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tempête<strong>_

Il adorait les tempêtes.

Non pas parce qu'il pleuvait, non pas parce que les éclairs choisissaient ce moment pour déchirer le ciel, mais parce que le vent qui soufflait dépassait ses propres limites. Difficile de ne pas s'émerveiller quand on voyait ces violentes bourrasques se heurter aux vitres qui tremblaient dangereusement, on avait l'impression que les murs bougeaient tellement la puissance de l'élémentaire était colossale. Une force invisible, mais redoutable, une arme absolue capable de se glisser n'importe où sans qu'on ne la remarque. Nombreux étaient ces petits courants d'airs frais qui s'infiltraient chez nous par un minuscule trou invisible à l'œil nu et qui venaient nous chatouiller la nuque afin de nous faire frissonner. Personne n'était capable d'arrêter cette force de la nature, personne n'y était jamais arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que l'on ne pouvait pas la dompter.

Vaati scrutait l'extérieur avec intérêt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait une tempête de cette envergure, et depuis qu'il avait vu ces imposants nuages noirs venir vers lui il y a quelques jours, il ne tenait plus en place. D'où il était, il avait déjà senti le vent se lever, les branches des arbres s'agiter soudainement et l'air devenir plus lourd que d'ordinaire. Déjà, il savait que cette tempête serait grandiose.

_Le vent souffle, infatigable, créant son chemin entre les nuages._

Cloitré dans sa demeure depuis sa cuisante défaite contre Link, il passait ses journées à lire ou à faire toute autre activité toutes plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres. Il s'ennuyait ferme, et rien qu'à la pensée de l'arrivée de cet orage, il avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait de plus en plus, le narguait. Mais elle était enfin là.

Leelas se posa sur l'épaule du démon. Une petite chauve-souris au corps arrondis et aux ailes pointues, n'ayant qu'un seul et unique œil grenat. Un être issu du mage après une expérience ayant mal tournée. La petite bête se nicha dans le cou de son Maître et émit une sorte de râle, montrant ainsi son contentement.

Un éclair fendit les cieux, le tonnerre fit trembler les murs et le flash éblouit le jeune homme. Leelas sauta de l'épaule du démon et voleta en tournant dans la pièce. Souriant, Vaati se leva, empoigna son chandelier et, lentement, sortit de la pièce.

_Il ne sait pas où il est, mais il sait où il va._

Il descendit les escaliers qui le menaient à son hall et, délicatement, posa son candélabre sur l'un des rares meubles de la maison. Lentement, il revêtit sa cape violacée et mit son cher bonnet qu'il positionna correctement dans le miroir brisé qui lui faisait face. Enfin habillé, il caressa sa petite création avant de souffler les bougies, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, seuls les éclairs apportant un semblant de lumière.

La créature tournoya autour de son Maître avant d'aller se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre plus loin, s'installant confortablement dans le repli d'une veste laissée à l'abandon. Elle ne sortira pas.

_Choisissant son moment, il tombe soudain._

Vaati ouvrit l'entrée et s'engouffra dehors avec empressement, la porte claquant derrière lui. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas à l'extérieur pour se trouver au cœur de cet événement météorologique et en ressentir toute sa puissance. Il s'arrêta, savourant la sensation de ses cheveux s'envolant au gré du vent, et sauta, tout simplement. Une violente bourrasque souffla précisément à ce moment, emportant le jeune démon avec elle. Elle le précipita dans le vide.

_Chutant vers les abîmes, il n'a pour sentiment que l'allégresse._

Loin de s'en soucier, le mage ferma les yeux afin de percevoir ce merveilleux sentiment que lui procurait sa chute libre. Il fendait le vent en deux, ce dernier s'infiltrant dans sa tunique et son bonnet, et le faisait frissonner d'un plaisir insoupçonné. Il se remit d'un coup debout, fixant le fond du gouffre qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

_Il remonte brusquement, et tourne._

A quelques centimètres du sol, il utilisa sa magie pour se propulser vers le haut. Il gravit la montagne sur laquelle il habitait aussi vite qu'il en était descendu, et vint se poser sur un nuage qu'il traversa. Il se remit à chuter, mais ne s'en soucia pas, préférant croiser les bras derrière la tête et se laisser aller. Il fit en sorte d'atterrir couché sur un deuxième nuage qu'il ne traversa pas, et de se laisser doucement emporter. Après quelques minutes, le nuage se dissocia et il tomba. Encore.

En pleine chute, Vaati se mit à tourner sur lui-même, créant autour de lui un tourbillon qui grossit de plus en plus. Il se mit brusquement à pleuvoir, les nuages et les éclairs se concentrèrent dans la tornade du démon, plus puissante à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle éclata finalement à une centaine de mètres du sol, au pied d'une image colline parsemée d'arbres, et le mage en sortit en riant.

Puis, il se mit à danser.

_Au milieu de ce chaos, la valse débuta._

Pas à pas, le démon gravit la colline, tournoyant sur lui-même, ses pieds tapant le vide qui le projetait encore plus haut. Le vent allait et venait dans ses vêtements et le portait vers le haut, toujours vers le haut, encore plus haut. Sa cape enroulait autour de lui avant de se dérouler aussi sec. Ses bras bougeaient dans le sens des bourrasques, ses jambes l'emmenaient là où l'élémentaire se dirigeait, et ce sans qu'il ne regarde.

Il avait une entière confiance.

Les arbres se rapprochèrent, et Vaati zigzagua entre eux avec grâce, se posant enfin sur la terre ferme dont il soulevait des nuages de poussière tellement il tapait avec force.

_Entre les arbres, les feuilles virevoltant._

Les parterres des feuilles mortes se soulevèrent et s'envolèrent, alors que le mage sauta et repartait dans les airs. Il prit appui sur les branches d'arbres et se projeta vers les nuages une nouvelle fois. Il était trempé, l'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements et coulait le long de sa peau, ses cheveux restaient collés à son visage et il se sentait plus lourd de qu'habitude. Mais il s'en fichait.

Le sang frappait ses tempes et lui donnait un rythme, la pluie formait un bruit de fond et les éclairs finissaient le tout. Cette tempête aurait pu en effrayer beaucoup, mais pour lui, c'était son moment.

Il recommença à tourbillonner avant de toute faire éclater. Quelques acrobaties achevèrent son ballet.

_Il danse au son de ce silence qui reste sa seule musique._

Il se posa lentement sur la cime de l'arbre le plus haut d'entre tous et ouvrit les bras en grand.

La masse cotonneuse et noire se fissura d'un coup et laissa passer un unique rayon de soleil qui éclaira le démon. Ce dernier lâcha échapper un dernier rire avant de fermer les yeux tandis que la pluie s'atténuait. Ce moment de liberté n'avait duré que peu de temps, mais bien assez. Il avait oublié sa défaite l'espace de quelque temps, il avait oublié sa miséricorde qui lui reviendrait pourtant en pleine figure d'ici peu, mais il s'en fichait.

Il était heureux.


	5. Usque Ad Finem

Bonjour, lecteurs ! Ça faisait un bail, n'est-ce... mais, y a personne ? Mais... reveneeeez !

**Titre : **Usque Ad Finem

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Un jour, je forcerais Miyamoto à me céder ses personnages. Je le jure.

**Thème : **Récit d'un Combat Final

**Descriptif :** Le but était de raconter un combat final de l'univers de Zelda en seulement une page. J'ai réussi mon pari.

Un concours ici aussi, mais je n'ai pas été retenue dans les textes gagnants, et j'ai même pas eu un mot des jurés pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Du coup, je compte sur vous.

Allez, mes braves, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Usque Ad Finem<strong>_

Des coups retentissaient à ses oreilles, réguliers, assourdissants, le coupant du monde environnant. Ils allaient et venaient, tels des métronomes, rythmant ses pas et ses mouvements, lui soufflant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. L'heure tournait, les minutes s'égrenaient, fatalement, le rapprochant de l'instant fatidique où il rencontrerait son destin. Avec ce son qui résonnait dans sa tête, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des battements de son propre cœur, au bord de l'explosion.

Rythme maudit qui lui rappelait sa triste situation, qui l'isolait, le rendant sourd aux hurlements stridents des monstres dont le sang recouvrait sa tunique rapiécée. Il entendait distinctement sa respiration erratique. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la douleur de son corps meurtri. Il ne comptait plus les volées d'escaliers qu'il dut franchir pour atteindre, enfin, la salle où il remplirait la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Sans reprendre son souffle, il poussa la lourde porte qui se présentait à lui, ornée de draperies dorées.

Le son de l'orgue lui parvenait à peine, noyé dans ses tourments. Son regard flou capta avec grand mal le sourire qui lui offrit son adversaire, mais il sentit bel et bien ses muscles se tendre, et le choc des deux épées se répercuta au plus profond de ses membres endoloris qui hurlaient souffrance et réclamaient repos. Absorbé dans le combat qui venait de débuter, il remarqua à peine que la salle se métamorphosait, évitant les attaque qui risquaient de le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Estafilades et contusions s'ajoutaient aux autres plaies qui le ralentissaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais c'est avec une détermination sans faille qu'il continuait, plus pour son propre salut que pour celui d'Hyrule.

Nouvelle parade, nouveau coup qui étourdit ses sens, encore, le laissant hébété une seconde de trop. Désorientation, panique, avant que son corps ne rencontre le vide et ne chute. Sans que ses doigts ne desserrent la garde de sa fidèle amie, il se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put au mur pavé de grillage rouillé.

Arrêt. Os qui se casse. Nouvel assaut. Traîtresse routine qui avait peu à peu raison de son esprit. Mais le courage est une force, dit-on, et c'est en usant sans vergogne de cette dernière qu'il parvint à remonter, faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante. L'accueil fut brutal, violemment jeté à terre comme une vulgaire chose, dominé par son adversaire qui riait, victorieux. Le Seigneur du Mal, avec véhémence, brandit une dernière fois sa lame, prête à être abattue, mais la rapidité lui fit fatalement défaut.

Divine salvatrice, alliée indéfectible, l'Épée de Légende transperça de part en part son ennemi qui hoqueta de surprise, yeux écarquillés. Il recula de quelques pas, Excalibur fièrement planté sa poitrine, et jura en crachotant du sang alors qu'une étrange lumière l'enveloppait. Un hurlement déchirant lui vrilla les tympans, tandis que son adversaire disparaissait à jamais dans les limbes d'une prison éternelle. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, la douleur de sa chute écumant son corps en vagues indomptées. Puis il le sentit s'engourdir, tout mal envolé.

Une cascade d'or couvrit soudain ses yeux, mais il ne voyait déjà plus. Dans une douce caresse, la Mort l'étreignait déjà entre ses membres osseux et étendait son voile sombre sur son âme qui s'obscurcissait petit à petit. Doux apaisement, alors que le rythme de son coeur se fit plus assourdissant. Ses battements s'estompaient, ralentissant leur valse dans leur ballet ultime. Son regard perdait de son éclat premier, scrutant le lointain sans pour autant le voir.

Rendant son dernier souffle, Link garda les yeux ouverts au monde nouveau dont il avait été, un bref instant, le sauveur.


	6. Noyade

"_Han, mais regardez-moi ça. Elle poste un OS alors qu'elle a deux fictions en attente depuis perpète ? C'est pas du boulot ça, franchement !_" Pourquoi tant de haine ? *se met à pleurer de honte*

Très sérieusement, je poste un nouveau texte, certes, mais je suis sur les autres fictions en cours. Ça avance, très doucement, mais ça avance, ne vous inquiétez pas (du moins, pour ceux qui me lisent... y a quelqu'un qui me lit au moins ?).

**Titre : **Noyade (titre pas très original, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai jamais été douée en titres...)

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Nintendo, encore et toujours.

**Thème : **L'Eau

**Descriptif :** _Votre thème est l'eau. Fluide comme l'eau qui coule, votre texte devra se centraliser sur l'élément aquatique, peu importe sa forme. Il pourra être calme et relaxant comme un lac ou déchaîné et puissant comme la mer un jour de tempête. L'eau est également un symbole de sagesse, d'apaisement. Enfin, les soins curatifs sont souvent apportés par l'élément aquatique._

J'ai eu une chouette note à ce texte (14.5/20... bon, ok, j'ai arrondi, j'ai eu 14.33, vous allez pas en faire tout un flan !) et des avis plutôt positifs. Je suis passée au deuxième round, mais par manque de temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de concourir. Mais bref, ne tergiversons pas là-dessus.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou me laisser un commentaire tout pleins de bisous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Noyade<strong>

Il y avait des moments où tout semblait perdu. Où l'on tâtonnait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, désespéré, cherchant l'étincelle d'espoir qui illuminerait enfin les environs, éradiquant les ténèbres, laissant la lumière et la paix revenir. Mais, il arrivait que cette étincelle ne vienne jamais, et que la noirceur subsiste et emporte avec elle le peu de vie qui restait encore. Et bien que cela soit rare, ça n'en restait pas moins impossible. Et dans ces situations, la seule et unique chose à faire était d'attendre. Attendre que cela se finisse, enfin.

Il faisait sombre. Et pourtant, l'après-midi débutait à peine. Le soleil, habituellement éblouissant, avait disparu, caché par le châtiment divin qui englobait maintenant la citadelle entière et, avec elle, le célèbre château d'Hyrule, symbole de la royauté du pays. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que c'était ainsi, que le Vent ne soufflait plus, que la vie tournait au ralenti, attendant patiemment la Mort qui ne tarderait plus. Parce que tout serait fini d'ici la fin de la journée. Tout. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, d'ici quelques heures, ils seraient tous noyés. Qui aurait cru que l'eau fusse aussi meurtrière, au point d'emporter avec elle une population entière ? Cruelle décision qu'avaient prise les Déesses, pour ainsi condamner leurs propres créations.

Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule observait le dôme miroitant depuis l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la salle du trône, silencieux. Son regard écumait les hauts remparts de sa demeure, avant de s'élever vers le mur liquide, qui bloquait l'eau de l'autre côté. Cette dernière continuait de monter, inlassablement, finissant de noyer la population qui était restée de l'autre côté, impuissante face à ce châtiment. Mais, mourir maintenant ou dans quelques jours, quelle importance cela avait-il ? La pluie tombait encore, et encore, et elle allait très bientôt finir son travail. Au loin, le Roi d'Hyrule pouvait discerner des points noirs qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau montante, se cognant contre le dôme et s'y entassant. De là où il était, il ne saurait dire si c'était de simples débris ou bien des dizaines de cadavres. Il ne préférait pas savoir.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, le vieil homme fit quelques pas en direction de son trône terni, un candélabre en argent dans la main où brûlaient quatre bougies émettant une lumière faiblarde, foulant ses tapis aux arabesques colorées. Il balaya du regard les lieux vide de toute vie, s'attardant quelques secondes sur des objets laissés à l'abandon par des domestiques, pressés de rejoindre leurs familles, ou bien de simples gardes voulant se rincer le gosier à grandes lampées de bière pour la dernière fois de leur vie. Daphnès ne leur en voulait pas. Lui-même aurait détalé pour rejoindre ses proches et passer ses derniers instants avec eux. Mais il était seul.

Soupirant, il fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de la pièce, son regard se perdant au loin, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs tourmentés.

_ Tout avait commencé par un vacarme assourdissant, semblable à une vague s'écrasant violemment contre un mur. De sombres nuages s'étaient subitement agglutinés à la __frontière __du pays, cachant la lumière et plongeant la contrée dans une semi-obscurité sinistre. Le Vent, glacial, s'était mis à souffler, amenant avec lui de sombres présages et la Mort, qui avait d'ores et déjà dégainé sa faux, prête à récolter les âmes qui lui seraient données. Le tonnerre grondait, illuminant les cieux de ses éclairs vicieux, embrasant le sol et laissant sa marque sur le monde. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que l'horrible vérité éclata, sinistre nouvelle qui fissura la paix utopique des habitants d'Hyrule : Ganondorf s'était libéré._

_ Le Roi des voleurs, célèbre tyran qui s'était lui-même sacré Seigneur du Malin, jusqu'alors emprisonné dans une prison présumée éternelle, venait de briser ses liens, après plus d'un siècle de captivité. Appelés par leur maître, les monstres étaient brusquement revenus, depuis longtemps disparus, et avaient commencés à semer la zizanie partout en Hyrule, n'épargnant personne. Ils mirent les villages qu'ils rencontrèrent à feu et à sang, pillant et tuant tout ceux qui se dressait sur leur passage, marquant leur territoire et acclamant leur souverain revenu d'entre les morts. Déjà, à la fin de la journée, partout, on murmurait que le Mal avait refait surface par simple vengeance, que le Seigneur du Malin rassemblait déjà ses troupes et cherchait à gagner la citadelle pour prendre son dû. _

_ La panique s'était alors disséminée dans la population comme de la poudre au vent, et tous cherchaient à rejoindre le château de la famille royale, réclamant un refuge, un endroit qui leur apporterait sécurité et réconfort. Mais les portes restèrent closes, par mesure de sûreté. Les gardes ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'un démon ne s'infiltre et n'attaque le Roi pour mâcher le travail à son maître. Le peuple s'entassait dans les rues, dormant à même le sol et vivant dans la crasse et la puanteur, si bien que les gardes eux-mêmes n'arrivaient plus à réprimer les révoltes qui grondaient au fin fond des caniveaux. Mécontents, les gens commencèrent à dévaliser les petites échoppes, affamés, puis à se battre pour gagner ne serait-e qu'un peu d'espace ou un peu de nourriture. La vie devint précaire, difficile, et une crise sans précédent menaçait de briser le peu d'humanité qui subsistait encore au sein de la population._

_ Et sept jours après, jour pour jour, dans le même vacarme qui avait marqué sa libération, Ganondorf se heurta aux portes de la citadelle. Ignorant les personnes terrorisée et hurlantes qui l'entourait lors de sa traversée, c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il démit ses adversaires et qu'il pénétra le château, montant sans transition dans la salle du trône, pièce la plus en hauteur, là où s'étaient réfugiée la famille royale. En vain. L'attendant pourtant de pied ferme, la frêle muraille que constituaient les chevaliers à l'entrée ne tint pas plus de quelques secondes lorsque le Mal, dans son armure sombre, surgit, plus puissant que jamais. Il les jeta à terre et n'en épargna aucun, le sang se répandant comme un voile écarlate sur le sol._

_ Ganondorf instaura le silence, son regard ardent balayant l'assemblée qui restait, avant de lentement s'avancer vers le Roi, qui se tenait fièrement devant son trône doré, aux côtés de son épouse la Reine et de sa fille la Princesse. Il avait alors prononcé quelques mots qui résonnèrent dans la tête de tous, implacables._

« _Vous êtes perdus. »_

_ Daphnès avait alors fermé les yeux, résolu._

Les pertes ce jour-là avaient été inconcevables tellement elles furent conséquentes : plus de la moitié de la population présente avait été décimée, sans aucune pitié. Le Roi se souviendrait toujours du moment où, souhaitant rassurer son peuple, il était descendu à la Grand-Place et avait découvert, horrifiés, les restes carbonisés d'une dizaine d'enfants, utilisés comme un véritable feu de joie. Il n'avait pu retenir ses haut-le-cœur, et c'était livide qu'il avait continué, horreur sur horreur. Tout n'était que ruines, tout était à reconstruire, des maisons, des vies. Tout.

Daphnès secoua la tête, sortant ses images morbides de sa tête. Il n'était plus temps de penser à cela, c'était fini. Les morts qu'il y avait eu ce jour là n'égalaient pas celles qu'il y avait eu ce dernier mois. Au bout du compte, il avait appris à ne plus s'en faire, à ne plus se rendre coupable de la mort de son peuple. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste au premier abord, et difficile, mais une fois que l'on avait compris que l'on ne pouvait rien y faire, cela devenait plus aisé. Après quelques temps, le souverain était devenu sourd aux appels à l'aide, il devint indifférent aux menaces qu'on lui lançait. Il savait que les gens avaient peur, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire, à part les effrayer encore plus ?

Jetant un coup d'œil au dôme à travers une fenêtre, il refit quelques pas en direction de son fidèle trône, afin d'y attendre tranquillement ses derniers instants.

« Daphnès. »

Le grand Roi d'Hyrule tressauta. Alors que les flots continuaient à monter, que la lumière diminuait et assombrissait les lieux, le vieil homme n'était plus seul dans la salle du trône. Il s'était arrêté, son candélabre toujours en main, redoutant ce moment depuis quelques jours déjà. Il savait qu'il allait venir le voir une dernière fois. Le confronter avant la fin. C'était plus fort que lui.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Daphnès se retourna et fit fièrement face à l'intrus qui avait surgit derrière son dos, telle une ombre.

« Ganondorf. »

Le Seigneur du Malin le darda d'un regard assassin. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Daphnès ne l'avait jamais vu aussi négligé : sa barbe rousse, autrefois taillée au centimètre près, était difforme, abandonnée, à l'instar de sa chevelure, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer. Il ne portait pas son armure sombre habituelle, il n'avait pas revêtu sa célèbre cape écarlate : il portait une simple tunique noire, aux manches évasées, qui lui arrivait au chevilles et qui laissant entrevoir des sandales pourpres. Il avait perdu de sa prestance, mais avait cependant gardé toute cette condescendance suintante qui le caractérisait tant. Qui le rendait si détestable.

Le Roi ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, sans ciller. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, rythmé par la pluie que l'on entendait au travers du dôme d'eau.

« Je ne suis pas surpris de te voir en ces lieux, confessa finalement le souverain en posant le candélabre sur un piédestal non loin.

— Étant donné que je vais mourir aujourd'hui, autant avoir un peu de compagnie, répondit le Gerudo sans bouger.

— Je me serais passé d'une telle attention. »

Un petit rire retentit, et le Roi d'Hyrule fut surpris de constater que son ennemi pouvait encore sourire, et ce malgré la situation.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Ganondorf ? interrogea le souverain en connaissant très bien la réponse à sa question.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je viens faire ici, répondit le voleur de but en blanc.

— Je ne peux arrêter cette folie, tu le sais très bien.

— Bien entendu, puisque tu as envoyé notre seule et unique chance au-dessus des flots. »

Le vieil homme garda le silence, pas le moins surpris que son interlocuteur le sache déjà. Mais, quelle importance ? Qu'il soit au courant ou non, cela n'aurait rien changé. Le mal était fait.

Des cris retentirent dans la cour du château. Détournant légèrement la tête, le Roi d'Hyrule constata que de la fumée noirâtre s'échappait de la citadelle, et des flammes écarlates léchaient déjà quelques habitations. Elles ne mettraient pas longtemps à atteindre les remparts, et autant de temps pour atteindre le château en lui-même, mais, une fois encore, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

« Les Déesses n'ont eu aucune pitié pour ton peuple, asséna Ganondorf d'une voix acide en voyant la douleur passer sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

— C'est un sacrifice nécessaire pour que tu cesses d'exister », rétorqua son interlocuteur en reportant son attention sur lui.

Ganondorf laissa échapper un petit bruit contrit, tout en lançant un regard des plus meurtriers. Daphnès le vit serrer les poings, ses jointures hâlées virant progressivement au blanc. Il était en colère.

Une colère ô combien justifiée.

_ Le Roi d'Hyrule pleurait. A ses côtés, la Princesse Zelda, elle aussi en pleurs, drapée dans une magnifique robe en soie, aux manches bouffantes, aussi fluide que l'eau elle-même. Noire. Tous les deux étaient penchés au-dessus d'un cercueil en verre, fleuri de part et d'autres, où reposait une personne. Une épouse. Une mère. Une Reine._

_ Élisa Hyrule n'était plus._

_ Après avoir investi le château, Ganondorf avait réclamé ce qui lui revenait de droit : la __Triforce__ de la Sagesse. Cette dernière étant en possession de sa précieuse fille, Daphnès avait menti en prétendant que le fragment n'était plus entre les mains de la famille royale depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné, cent ans plus tôt. Le Seigneur du Mal, sachant pertinemment que le souverain, en face de lui, lui mentait impunément, décida de le punir : d'un mouvement fluide, aussi rapide que les éclairs qui grondaient à ce moment-là, il dégaina l'un de ses sabres et s'élança._

_ La Reine d'Hyrule avait poussé un hurlement déchirant quand la lame aiguisée lui transperça la poitrine de part en part. Son sang avait giclé sur le trône, et quelques gouttelettes s'étaient échouées sur la tenue rose de son unique petite fille qui, obnubilée, n'avait pu détacher son regard de ces quelques taches écarlates, incapable de lever la tête. C'est lorsque le Gerudo avait retiré son sabre du corps de la femme immobile et qu'elle s'était effondrée par terre, les yeux grand ouverts, sans vie, que la jeune princesse avait pu entrevoir le massacre. Elle était restée sans voix, son regard fixé sur le cadavre de sa propre mère, alors que le Mal lui-même s'avançait lentement vers elle, prêt à prendre la récompense qu'il attendait depuis plus d'un siècle._

_ Ne supportant plus cette vision d'horreur, Zelda avait hurlé de toutes ses forces. Amusé par ce changement de comportement, Ganondorf avait vu trop tard que la Triforce de la Sagesse résonnait en accord avec son chagrin, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il fut violemment expulsé hors de la citadelle. Sa puissance fut telle qu'un écran de protection fut érigé tout autour, empêchant le Seigneur du Malin et les monstres d'y pénétrer. On entendit clairement le cri de rage du Gerudo dehors, subissant un autre échec cuisant, avant que les pleurs n'emplissent la salle du trône. La Reine était morte._

_ Depuis ce funeste jour, des semaines passèrent, puis des mois. Le temps filait à une vitesse ahurissante alors qu'ils étaient tous piégés dans la citadelle, ne pouvait plus sortir sans que les monstres ne les attaquent. Les corps furent brûlés, faute de n'avoir pas assez d'espace pour tous les enterrer, et la cité reconstruite avec les moyens du bord. Le peuple semblait se remettre petit à petit des pertes qu'il avait subit, mais leur propre Roi, lui, n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, plongé dans ses sombres pensées à longueur de journée, déambulant continuellement dans le château. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le sous-sol, là où reposait l'Épée de Légende, la célèbre lame purificatrice qui venait à bout des ténèbres les plus obscures. Il s'agenouillait devant, joignait les mains et fermait les yeux avant de prier. Prier pour que Ganondorf soit défait, prier pour que son pays retrouve sa paix d'antan, prier pour que les Déesses les protègent tous. Il attendait impatiemment une réponse, un signe. Il existait en haut d'une tourelle une série de cloches enchantées, qui sonnaient uniquement lorsque les trois Déesses originelles, Din, Farore et Nayru, intervenaient sur terre. Alors Daphnès tendait l'oreille, des fois que le glas ne sonne et n'annonce une intervention divine._

_ A son image, le peuple priait lui aussi. Il priait pour que le Héros du Temps, qui était venu à bout du Mal il y a un siècle de cela, ne revienne. Ils priaient pour que cet être légendaire ne surgisse d'une époque inconnue et, accompagné de sa lame, fidèle alliée, il ne vainc leur tortionnaire et le renvoie dans sa prison. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à ne plus revêtir de vert, la couleur qu'il portait et qui signifiait le courage dont il était doté._

_ Mais il ne vint pas._

_ C'est petit à petit que tous commencèrent à perdre espoir, alors que le temps s'écoulait lentement, les rapprochant inéluctablement de la fin. Mais pas celle qu'ils espéraient._

« _Tu ne sortiras plus de ta chambre. »_

_ Zelda stoppa brusquement la __roue __de son rouet, arrêtant de filer la laine, avant de lever la tête vers son père, qui l'observait à l'autre bout de la pièce, assis dans un imposant fauteuil blanc cassé. De larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, preuve que le sommeil le fuyait vicieusement. Voilà quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas __dormi__, et la fatigue se faisait sensiblement ressentir._

« _C'est bien trop dangereux, expliqua-t-il en remarquant la surprise de sa fille. Nous ne sommes pas certains que tous les monstres soient stoppés par ta barrière, et je crains que certaines personnes du peuple ne veulent te livrer à Ganondorf pour que cesse ce siège. »_

_ La jeune fille soupira bruyamment, son regard céruléen glissant vers la fenêtre de la chambre, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Hyrule. Une vue magnifique, mais obstruée par l'imposant château du Seigneur du Malin, récemment achevé et construit à quelques lieux de la citadelle à peine. Il l'avait intentionnellement placé ici, pour que la population n'oublie pas sa position, les événements qui les avait amenés à se cacher dans la citadelle, à vivre dans la peur._

« _Pourrais-je au moins aller me promener de temps à autre dans la cour ? demanda la Princesse en se détournant de son outil._

— _A quoi bon, Zelda ? répondit son paternel. Aller voir cet écuyer minable ? Te laisser continuer cette amourette alors que le royaume dépérit ?_

— _I__l s'appelle Link ! avait brutalement rectifié la jeune fille en se levant. Et ce n'est pas qu'une amourette ! Maman serait encore là, elle n'aurait pas autant négligé mon bonheur, comme tu le fais maintenant !_

— _Suffit ! »_

_ Daphnès tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, ce qui fit sursauter Zelda. La colère et le chagrin se lisait clairement sur ses traits, et la Princesse crut quelque instants qu'il allait pleurer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Alors que le vieil homme aller répliquer, un son se fit entendre. Il résonna dans tout le château, arrêtant le temps, soulevant les cœurs. Le glas des Déesses._

_ Frissonnant, un sursaut d'espoir naissant au fond de lui, le Roi se leva subitement de son trône, sous le regard confus de sa fille, et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

_ C'est alors qu'il se mit à pleuvoir._

La surface de l'eau n'était plus visible. L'on entendait plus la pluie tomber à la surface du dôme. Il ne subsistait qu'un lourd silence, douloureux. Le calme avant la tempête.

Daphnès et Ganondorf l'avait tout les deux compris. Le temps leur était compté.

« Qui aurait cru que cela se finisse ainsi, ricana le Gerudo en faisant quelques pas. Toi et moi, ici, mourant ensemble dans la même pièce.

— Il est vrai que j'imaginais ma fin autrement, confessa le Roi d'Hyrule. Paisiblement, au fond de mon lit, ma tendre fille me tenant la main aux côtés de mes petits enfants.

— Triste vie, se moqua son interlocuteur.

— Évidemment, il n'y a le pouvoir qui t'intéresse, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas l'intérêt qu'une famille pourrait t'apporter ? Tellement plus que ta quête stupide.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, comment le pourrais-je ? rétorqua le Roi des Voleurs, vexé.

— Triste vie.

— La fin doit être vraiment là pour que tu te mettes à plaisanter comme un véritable gamin. »

Le souverain secoua la tête. Dehors, une clameur s'éleva : le peuple priait une ultime fois, attendant patiemment l'instant où ils iraient rejoindre leurs proches, qui avaient déjà péris sous les flots. Les ignorant, les deux hommes continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Voilà un an que tu es sorti de ta prison, et voilà le résultat, exposa le Roi d'Hyrule.

— Tout aurait été plus simple si ta chère grand-mère et son misérable héros ne m'avaient pas emprisonné il y a un siècle de cela, rétorqua amèrement le Gerudo.

— Hyrule aurait alors été engloutie plus tôt. »

Un rictus déforma le visage de son ennemi, qui refit quelques pas en sa direction, poings toujours serrés.

« M'accuserais-tu du déclin de ton pays ? siffla-t-il, furieux.

— Vois-tu une autre personne dans cette pièce ? répliqua son adversaire.

— Quelle blague ! Me mettre sur le dos toutes ces catastrophes alors que tu restes seul responsable.

— Pardon ? Ai-je demandé aux Déesses de noyer le pays ? S'il y avait eu un autre moyen, j'avais évité tout cela !

— Ne le nies pas, tout ceci est ta faute ! cracha le Seigneur du Malin. Notre monde est perdu par la stupidité de ton peuple et de la tienne !

— Nulle stupidité dans cette décision, seulement un changement radical pour le monde. Et rien de cela ne serait arrivé si ta soif de pouvoir n'était pas aussi gigantesque !

— Hyrule va périr, Daphnès, elle est perdue ! »

La détresse se sentait relativement bien dans sa voix, et ce fut à ce moment que le Roi réalisa avec effarement que le Seigneur du Malin tenait à Hyrule autant que lui. Voir le pays se faire progressivement engloutir avait dû le dévaster plus que de raison, exacerbant sa folie. Que son ennemi porte un tel amour pour son pays était jusqu'à présent inconcevable pour le souverain, mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, cela prenait tout son sens.

« Hyrule sera reconstruite, tenta de consoler Daphnès dans un élan de compassion.

— Ce ne sera pas Hyrule ! explosa Ganondorf. Un petit tas d'îles aussi insignifiantes les unes que les autres, pas assez larges pour accueillir un château, une mer immense et froide, où le Vent ne soufflera plus jamais ! De l'eau à perte de vue, que de l'eau, seulement de l'eau, est-ce cela, Hyrule ? Une étendue d'eau, aussi lisse que la couverture d'un ouvrage, aussi calme et silencieuse que la Mort en elle-même, crois-tu réellement qu'Hyrule sera reconstruite un jour ?! »

Le silence retomba, lourd. Le Seigneur du Malin, essoufflé, observait son interlocuteur, résigné. Depuis sa venue, c'était la première fois que sa carapace tombait, que l'on pouvait entrevoir son abattement, sa colère et sa résignation.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule Hyrule, et elle est condamnée. »

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Daphnès, véridiques, impitoyables. Un grand fracas retentit soudain, coupant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux ennemis.

Le dôme venait de se briser.

_Il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir. _

_ C'est au bout de quelques jours de déluge que tous comprirent leur sort. Les Déesses avaient certes fait un geste pour éliminer le Malin qui sévissait, mais ce geste les condamnait. Tous. Désespéré, Daphnès n'avait eu de cesse de prier pour que cette folie s'arrête, il les supplia _

_ Dans leur miséricorde, les trois Déesses offrirent au Roi d'Hyrule la possibilité d'envoyer une poignée d'élus au-delà des flots, pour qu'ils aient la chance de continuer à vivre, alors que le reste de la population périrait. Elles fixèrent néanmoins deux conditions : la première fut que Zelda soit du voyage, pour protéger la Triforce de la Sagesse de l'avidité de Ganondorf, et la deuxième fut que le vieil homme reste pour veiller sur le royaume. Bien que cette décision lui soit difficile, il la comprenait néanmoins._

_ La pluie tombait, encore, mais un dôme avait été érigé, autour de la citadelle jusqu'au château de Ganondorf, afin qu'ils soient inondés en dernier. Il ne leur restait qu'un mois à vivre. Étrangement, le peuple ne paniqua pas, résolu à son sort. Ce n'est que les derniers jours que des tensions se firent sentir, mais le Roi les ignora, bien trop occupé à préparer le départ de sa fille. _

_ Un bateau avait spécialement été affrété pour permettre à la petite Princesse et ses accompagnateurs de s'échapper de cet enfer. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais suffisant pour si peu de monde. Les provisions qu'il restait au château avaient été chargées dessus. De toute manière, ces dernières ne profiteraient plus à personne si elles demeuraient à Hyrule. La mort s'approchait lentement mais sûrement, fauchant déjà la population noyée, et ce sera bientôt au tour de la citadelle, alors quel intérêt cela avait-il de se nourrir, étant donné qu'ils ne seraient plus d'ici la fin de la journée ?_

_ Un autre bateau, bien plus petit cette fois-ci, aux couleurs rougeoyantes et à la tête de lion, avait été monté, pour permettre une exploration plus poussée sans mettre en danger le navire principal._

_ Peu de personnes avaient eu la chance d'obtenir une place pour s'échapper de cet enfer. La Princesse Zelda était prioritaire, pour faire perdurer la lignée royale et emmener la Triforce de la Sagesse à l'abri, hors de portée de Ganondorf. Pour l'accompagner, elle désigna quatre de ses domestiques les plus fidèles, qui l'avaient accompagné tout au loin de sa vie. Pour compléter le tout, le Roi avait insisté pour que le Premier Ministre du Royaume ne se joigne à eux, ainsi que le capitaine de la Garde Royale, sans nul doute indispensable si jamais ils arrivaient en milieu hostile. En plus de cela, Daphnès avait insisté pour qu'il prenne avec eux son jeune échanson. Orphelin âgé de huit ans, le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts avait tellement fait de peine au vieil homme qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre de le laisser mourir ainsi. Et, à la surprise générale, le Roi d'Hyrule autorisa le jeune écuyer qui aimait sa fille à s'échapper au-dessus des flots. C'était la dernière preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait encore offrir à sa Princesse. Quand il vit la tristesse l'envahir quand elle sut qu'elle allait quitter tout ceux qu'elle aimait, il n'avait pas hésité et avait été voir le jeune homme pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce dernier avait été étonné d'une telle proposition, mais il n'avait pas protesté, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre avec celle dont il était amoureux. Cependant, il savait le sacrifice que faisait son aîné en lui permettant de s'enfuir, aussi se promit-il de ne pas le décevoir._

_ Le jour du départ, le dernier jour, arriva bien trop vite au goût de Daphnès qui aurait préféré rester auprès de sa précieuse petite fille plus longtemps, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rester avec son royaume, comme l'avait exigé les Déesses. Bien que cette décision lui brise le cœur, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire et c'était déjà fait à l'idée de mourir. Mais voir sa fille, devant cet imposant navire, prête à partir, ça, il ne s'y fera jamais. _

_ Le souverain aurait aimé ne jamais vivre ce moment. Celui où il dut dire adieu à la seule chose qui lui restait, la seule chose qui lui importait encore._

« _Père ! »_

_ Le regard embué de sa fille ne calma en rien l'ouragan qui ravageait son cœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. En vie. L'étau qui enserrait sa gorge ne se défit pas, et il fut incapable de parler quand Zelda se colla contre lui, tremblante. Derrière, les quelques domestiques regardaient la scène, attristés, et Link, un peu plus en retrait, avait un étrange regard. Celui qui montrait que l'on regrettait._

_ Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, pleurant à chaudes larmes, avant qu'ils ne décident de se séparer. Car le temps était compté. S'essuyant grossièrement le visage en reniflant, la Princesse se retourna et rejoignit ses domestiques en continuant de pleurer. Daphnès, après avoir également sécher ses larmes, se détourna et se dirigea vers Link, qui continuait d'attendre un peu en retrait. _

«_Prenez soin de ma fille, fit promettre le père éploré._

— _Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit le jeune homme. Je la protégerais._

— _Bien. Emmène ceci avec toi. »_

_ De l'une de ses larges poches, le Roi sortit une boîte longiligne qu'il tendit à son cadet. Dans cet écrin en bois reposait la Baguette des Vents, l'instrument qui dirigeait l'orchestre dit des Dieux, celui qui permettait, dit-on, de contrôler les divinités qui régnait sur les cieux. Un précieux artefact qu'on venait de lui confier._

« _Il se transmet de génération en génération parmi les Rois, expliqua-t-il. Je souhaite que tu le prennes._

— _Merci. »_

_ L'écuyer avait doucement refermé l'écrin et l'avait serré contre son cœur, relevant la tête. La confiance nouvelle que lui accordait le souverain le toucha, et il ne sut quoi dire ensuite. C'était trop difficile. Pour les deux._

« _Votre Majesté, souffla Link en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix._

— _Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Père. »_

_ Le jeune écuyer se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais il tint bon, ses épaules tremblantes montrant à quel point ce départ l'affectait. Il baissa la tête, attristé, et remercia une ultime fois son aîné avant de partir en direction du bateau, prêt à partir. Une fois tout le monde monté à bord, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne s'élève doucement dans les airs, montant lentement vers les cieux, leur échappatoire. Un dernier geste de la part de sa fille avant que le pont ne disparaisse, bien trop haut pour que l'on puisse le voir._

_ Le navire ne fut plus en vue au bout de quelques minutes. Zelda était saine et sauve, à présent, dans un monde meilleur. Zelda allait vivre. Zelda était partie._

_ Daphnès éclata en sanglots._

Les cris résonnaient dans la salle du trône. L'eau avait envahi la citadelle, emportant d'ores et déjà les derniers survivants qui essayaient de se débattre, impuissants. Les mères tentaient de protéger leurs enfants, en pleurs, les hommes leurs épouses, mais tous savaient que c'était la fin. Les incendies qui ravageaient les quartiers avaient été éteints, et le niveau de l'eau montait avec une rapidité effrayante. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, voire même de secondes.

La tension était toujours palpable entre les deux hommes, debout, face à face, se fixant comme des chiens de faïence. Rien n'altérait le silence, à part le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait en cascade dehors.

« La punition s'abat enfin, cracha le Seigneur du Malin au bout de quelques instants.

— Nulle punition dans ce châtiment, seulement une délivrance », riposta violemment Daphnès en plongeant son regard céruléen dans celui ardent de son ennemi.

Un cri de rage emplit la pièce, poussé par le Mal, qui n'en revenait pas de son énième défaite. Mais il n'allait pas partir ainsi, pas sans avoir dit son dernier mot.

« Piètre Roi que tu fais, attaqua Ganondorf dans une ultime confrontation. Vois, entends. Ton peuple se meurt sous tes yeux, et tu restes insensible à son appel à l'aide. Tu n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire pour le sauver : me donner la Triforce de la Sagesse, mais tu as préféré condamner le pays entier pour sauver ta précieuse petite fille, n'est-ce pas égoïste de ta part ? La mort d'autant de personnes t'importe-t-elle peu ? Tu brûleras en enfer pour une telle hérésie, Daphnès, tu brûleras en enfer ! »

Les dernières paroles avaient été hurlées, une rage sans borne déversée en elles. Interdit, le Roi d'Hyrule dévisagea le Gerudo avant d'exploser de rire. Alors que l'eau avait déjà atteint les fenêtres, le souverain adressa à son ennemi ses derniers mots

« J'irais en enfer pour avoir failli à mon devoir envers le peuple. Mais le plus beau Ganondorf, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, nous serons deux à y aller. »

Le Seigneur du Malin dégaina subitement ses deux sabres argentés, furieux et prêt à attaquer, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Les vitres explosèrent en mille éclats alors que l'eau se déversait en immenses cascades dans la salle du trône. Elle s'étendit rapidement sur le sol, comme un voile, avant de se mouvoir en vagues indomptées et de tout emporter sur son passage. Daphnès eu tout juste le temps de voir le regard haineux et désespéré de ce qui fut son ennemi avant d'être emporté à son tour par les flots. Il fut balloté un moment avant de cogner contre quelque chose et d'y être collé de force, le courant étant beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Il reconnu son trône doré, et il fut rassuré de savoir qu'il reposerait là où il avait toujours été dans sa mort, veillant sur son royaume depuis l'au-delà.

Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa fille saine et sauve à la surface, et pour son pays englouti.

Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule ferma une dernière fois les yeux, glissant doucement dans un sommeil éternel.


End file.
